Some Kind Of Wonderful
by SweetEnigma
Summary: She's running and needs help. What happens when certain things come into play? (AU, Rated M for cussing and future lemons. Btw, I suck with summary's but I swear this is better than it sounds!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, obviously, and no amount of wishing will change that. **

**A/n: Thank you to my amazing Beta Chelsea, ** u/3937304/, **for helping me save this from being a drabble and for the pointers on how to get the chapter going. Thank you a million, girl, I absolutely adore you haha. **

I make it to the town my father told me to go to, Beacon Hills, California. I sigh and slowly walk through the town. I pass by a warehouse and can smell the scent of another werewolf. Its a few days old, but it's hopeful. I keep walking, following the scent of the unknown wolf. My super nose leads me to 'The Beacon Hills Reserve' as the sign says. I start to walk through the woods slowly, still following the one scent.

I don't truly understand why they are making me find this man. Why was I sent away from my family, from my pack to hunt down some stranger? I just want to be home with them, where I feel safe, where I feel less alone.

My thoughts are broken by a sound. I listen closer and hear twigs snapping. I tense up and catch a wif of the new scent. A sense of foreboding hits me, and my instincts have me running. Running as far away from that scent as possible. I run so fast that my lungs start to burn and my muscles start protesting. I just push myself to go faster, and in doing so, I stop paying attention and end up tripping over a tree root. I groan as my body makes impact with the ground, landing on my stomach and having the wind knocked out of me. I grunt and roll over onto my stomach; my eyes squeezed shut as I try regaining my breath.

The sound of a gun being cocked has my eyes snapping open. I end up staring down the barrel of a gun, and the face of the person behind the bad scent. My nose wrinkles and I barely resist the urge to cover it. The woman gives me this sadistic smirk and pushes the gun closer to me, near my chest. I growl lowly at her, but she just snickers.

"Aw, puppy thinks she's scary" The woman coos mockingly. I growl again and she just full out laughs at me. "So precious…it's a shame I'll have to put you down" She sighs in fake sadness.

I raise an eyebrow. "Dog jokes, seriously?" and I roll my eyes at her. She raises an eyebrow back at me.

"It's just so easy" She shrugs.

"Kind of like you?" I smirk at her insulted face.

"You little bitch!" And then the gun is pressed directly into my chest and I felt fear seeping into my bones. "You shouldn't have said anything, dog. Now I definitely have to kill you"

"Can I at least know your name?" I grunt, pushing the gun away.

The woman rolls her eyes and huffs. "Kate Argent" and the first bullet flies. It hits me in my shoulder. I roll onto my hands and knees and start to stand, only to have her kick me in the back and knock me onto the floor. "Tsk tsk" She chuckles. I feel the cold barrel of the gun at the back of my head and close my eyes, waiting.

A few seconds of waiting and the gun, and woman, are off of me. I look over my shoulder and see a man, no…not a man, _**the**_ man. He growls and lunges for the woman, throwing her towards a tree. She bounces off and lands on the ground with a hard, loud _**THUD**_.

He turned to me and I saw something in his eyes. He picked me up and started running.

"W-what's your name?" I ask him. His scent is filling my nose and making me feel secure and comfortable.

"Derek Hale" He grunted. He, Derek, wove through trees and jumped over logs and other fallen objects that were in his path. His hold on me was strong. Eventually, we made it to a burnt down house. He set me in the passenger's seat of a Chevy Camaro. He starts the car and halls ass out of there.

"Where are we going?" I groan as I get jostled in the car. The wound in my shoulder is burning and aching. When I look at it, it seems to not be healing.

"To someone who can help with that" Derek said, motioning with one hand towards my wound while the other is on the wheel. I nod and stare out the window, watching stuff go by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As usual, and to my utter disappointment, I do not own Teen Wolf. Any shows, music or other recognizable things are property of their respectful owners. **

**Also, Here is the pairings for this story: Scott/Allsion, Derek/Stiles (No one knows yet), Jackson/Lydia, Boyd/Erica.**

I'm not sure how long we drove. My head is lolling to the side and the wound in my shoulder burning. My skin sweating and I feel like I'm going to pass out. Just as my eyes start to droop, Derek slams hard on the breaks and I smack my head off the dash of the car and howl, holding my forehead. "Son of a bitch" I growl.

Derek grunts and gets out of the car. I get out, staggering slightly before he helps steer me into some building. "Deaton" Derek growls, and a tall, dark skinned man walks out from a room that's behind the counter.

"What happened?" His voice sounds calm, but has a slight edge to it. He motions for Derek to follow him and then I'm lead into a room where there's a metal table and an x-ray thing.

"Kate shot her with a Magic bullet" Derek says.

Deaton looks at me, and I suppose he sees the blood leaking out of my shirt because he makes me sit up on the table while he goes to a drawer. I look back and forth between them both, feeling really tired and dizzy.

"Can you lift the back of your shirt up?" Deaton asks, coming to stand behind me. I glance at Derek in silent question and he seems to know that I'm asking if it's safe, because he nods. I slide off my leather jacket and lift up the back of my shirt, making sure the front of my chest is covered. I hear the sound of something being broken open, and then I hear him pour something on the table. I turn to look over my shoulder and I see Deaton light this powder stuff on fire and then it goes out. "Hold her" He commands Derek.

Derek steps forward, and holds my arms at my side. He looks in my eyes, and I calm a little. Deaton shuffles forward, with the pile of ash or whatever it is, and then he presses it against my shoulder. I howl out in agony as it burns the wound, making my entire shoulder feel like it's on fire. I feel something digging into the hole in my shoulder and I struggle in Derek's hold, growling and whining. Eventually, the pain stops and the wound start closing up.

I make another whining sound before Derek let's me go and I pull my shirt back down. I finally breathe normally, and I grab my jacket and try to stand up, but Derek flashes red eyes…eyes of an Alpha and I sit back down on the table as Deaton cleans up.

"What are you doing here?" His voice has taken an edge to it, and I hold back a whimper.

"I was sent here" I tell him, my voice sounds weak to me.

"By who?" His voice is more of a growl now. I snap my head up and look at him.

"My father." I say and he gives me a confused look, but his eyes are still red and they have a guarded look.

"Why? Who's your father?" He demands.

I look at him for a moment and go with telling him as little as possible. "He sent me to find you because he said you could protect me." And that's all I say. I know he can hear that I'm telling the truth. His face goes back to normal, and he looks at me confused.

"Protect you from what?" He wants to know, but I shake my head.

"Let's just say that I'm alone now" and I think he can tell what I mean, but he doesn't truly know. He just seems to guess. His eyes soften and he nods.

"I'll protect you." He says and then holds his hand up to keep me from getting up "But you have to help me. You need to help me spy on the Argents. I need to know what they are planning" The second he says Argents, I freeze and start shaking as a memory hits me, but I force it back. Obviously I didn't force it back quick enough, but Derek doesn't question me on the slight freak out. He just grabs my jacket, tosses it at me and then walks out the door.

I stand up and slide on the jacket, and as I go to leave, Deaton stops me for a second.

"Be careful." And then he lets me go. I walk outside feeling confused, and see Derek leaning against the driver's side of his car with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Let's go" He says, his voice commanding. I nod and get into his car, and he peels out of the parking lot. I look out the window again as he drives. "You're staying with me. And you have to meet my pack" He says, not once looking at me.

"Yes sir" I nod, looking over at his face. His mouth twitches a little before falling into a blank face.

He pulls up back outside the burnt house. I look up at it, and realize it doesn't look that bad. Everything on the outside seems to be okay, except for the way back corner on the left side of the house. It looks like it hasn't been repaired yet.

"They'll be here later for a meeting" He says in his gruff voice. I nod quietly, still surveying the outside. "Let's go inside" He says walking up the steps of the house. I follow behind him, listening for the sounds of anyone around. There are none. I feel more at ease. Derek opens the front door and walks in. I hesitate a bit, but I walk in and shut the front door as he glances curiously over his shoulder.

I hang my jacket up on the coat rack and follow him to the living room. "Thank you" I tell him, he grunts and waves it off. And then that's that.

About 20 minutes later and new scents hit my nose. I freeze and slightly panic before I look over at Derek, and he seems so calm. About 8 people walk through the door.

"Hey Derek" One guy says. He has dark hair and has his arm around a girl with long, dark brown hair.

"Scott" Derek nods at him. I can tell that 'Scott' is a wolf but there are 3 humans in this pack. "Allison" He nods at the girl. She nods back.

"Alpha" A girl with golden blonde hair says, she's holding the hand of the dark skinned male. The guy nods in greeting.

"Erica, Boyd." His voice is slightly sharp. They step away and go sit on the couch.

"Who's that?" A boy with curly hair and pretty eyes says, motioning to me.

"We'll discuss it when everyone sits down, Isaac" Derek's tone is softer than before, and he looks at the kid with a fondness in his eyes. I look between them and can sense their emotions. They seem like brothers. As a matter of fact, the entire pack (humans included) seems to all have those familial emotions for each other, except for the couples.

I'm introduced to them all a few moments later. "This is…" Derek trails off.

"Abrial Truman" I stand up, slightly behind the Alpha.

"Great, another bitch. Did you bite her too, Derek?" the girl Erica rolls her eyes, and gives me a dirty look.

I growl at her in warning and she just smirks at me.

"Enough" Derek's voice is sharp, growly and all kinds of –holy shit, he's going to snap my neck- scary.

"I'm sorry" I apologize, and bow my head submissively. Erica scoffs and I can just HEAR her roll her eyes. I want to say something about her being a bitch, but I keep my mouth shut because I don't want to make Derek anymore angry than he already is.

"Aw, you had to ruin the cat fight" A tall lanky kid with warm brown eyes and a shaved head says.

"Stiles" Derek warns, and the others kind of snicker as the boy yelps and steps back.

"Sorry, sorry. No throat to teeth contact needed" Stiles says, flailing his arms. I raise an eyebrow and look between Derek and Stiles. Stiles seem to catch onto my train of thought, and shakes his head frantically. "Nothing between us. He just likes to threaten to rip my throat out with his teeth" He says, and his voice sounds casual, but I can hear the falter in it. I just shake my head and mind my business. Derek fakes a lunge at him and Stiles squeaks, flailing. The rest of the pack laughs and I smile.

"Why is she here?" this other guy asks. His arms are around the strawberry blonde.

"She needs my help" Is all Derek said, and even though they look like they want to ask questions, they don't. "We need to find out the Argents plan" He says and the girl who was with Scott, Allison, pipes up.

"I can try to get information from dad." She says a slight smile as Derek nods.

"Chris knows what's going on, and he'll help. The psychopaths won't know that we know anything" Derek says.

And then the meeting ends, but the pack stays.

"We should take you shopping" Lydia, as she introduced herself, says as she looks at my bloody jacket in disgust.

"No thanks" I tell her, and she gives me this look and if she were a wolf, it probably would have been even scarier. "Fine" I agree. She and Allison smile at me and then start talking about boots or something and I quickly become bored. The curly haired guy comes up and saves me from dying of boredom.

"Want to play Monopoly?"He asks, holding the game board in his hands and looking at me hopefully.

"No one wants to play the damn game, Isaac. Leave her alone" Erica snaps. I growl at her, and then look at Isaac who looks so damn sad that I stand up and hug him.

"Sure, hon. let's go to the dining table" I grab his hand and pull him with me. We sit across from each other and he opens the box. "I'll set it up" I say, and he smiles a little.

"I'll get us a snack" And he walks off to the kitchen. I hear the rest of the pack leave, and Derek follows them. "Is popcorn okay?" Isaac calls from the kitchen.

"It's great" I say, setting up the game board. I hear Derek come back in and then he's standing in the doorway of the dining room, looking at me. "Isaac, do you want to be the boot or thimble?" I ask

"Boot!" He calls back, walking into the room with a big bowl of popcorn and soda's. "Here" He smiles, setting them on the table. "Do you want one Derek?" he asks the Alpha.

"I'll get it kid. I want the hat" he says, walking into the kitchen. Isaac and I look at each other and shrug, grabbing the hat piece and setting up the money.

"Derek can be the bank" Isaac says as said man joins us at the table.

"At least Stiles isn't here to flip the board over again" Derek shakes his head and we let Isaac roll the dice first.

Isaac seems to just be so sweet, and he's the youngest. You can tell he's the youngest because of how the others (except for the she-bitch) treat him. He kind of has this scared look to him, but he's all smiles, at least from what I've seen in the last few hours.

"Cheater!" I yell, throwing an extra game piece at Derek.

"I am not!" He growls, throwing it back in the box.

"You rolled a 4, but you moved 6 spaces! You're supposed to be on jail, not park place!" I slam my hands on the table and glare at him. Isaac flinches and my head snaps over to him. "Sorry" and I sit back down, shooting Derek dirty looks.

"It's okay, and Derek, she's right" Isaac says, and moves Derek's piece to Jail. I give a shout of triumph and fist pump the air.

We finally finish the game, and Isaac goes home. I stretch out on the couch and sigh.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks.

"Nothing, just…nothing" I shake my head and stare at the TV, which is showing some old Home Improvement episodes. It's quiet for a few moments, except for the Toolman's grunts and laughing.

"You like Isaac" Derek says out of the blue.

"Yeah…he's really sweet."I said, smiling a little as I thought of him.

Derek just chuckled at me and threw a blanket at me, and went upstairs. I wrapped up in the blanket like a burrito and fell asleep happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Teen Wolf or anything else. Just the story line, and my character, Abrial.**

_I walk through the woods, humming a song quietly. I just started to climb a cherry blossom tree when I hear a howl rip through the air. It's pained, but also warning. Instincts take over, and I run back to our village. _

"_Dad!?" I scream, looking around for my father. I don't see him, but I see many others being…attacked by some monster. Their howls are so haunting. _

"_Abrial!?" I hear someone yell and I run to the house. "Abrial, there you are. You need to leave" Father says, looking right at me._

"_What? W-what are you talking about?" My voice is panicky, even I can hear it. Father grips the tops of my arms and looks me in the eyes, red eyes flashing. _

"_You need to run. Go find Derek Hale…he can protect you" His voice is hard, and I hear a growl as someone joins us in the room. _

"_Aw, how touching. Father and Daughter" An old voice cooed mockingly and I look behind me. There's an old man, his hair white, and he's got this psycho vibe going on. And his scent…his scent is off. _

"_Run. GO NOW!" Father growls, shoving me towards the back exit. I run out. Just before I hit the edge of the village, I hear a pained howl, this time it's so much more bone chilling…_

"_Daddy.." I whisper, tears burning in my eyes. I run as I hear feet coming towards me. _

_As I get farther away from the village, I let a mourning howl rip out of me, and I fall to my knees._

"_Abrial…Abrial" A voice calls, but it's so far away. "Abrial…_WAKE UP" the voice is loud in my ear now and my eyes snap open. A howl is sounding and I look around frantically, before realizing it's me. I look up into the eyes of Derek, and I burst into tears and fall back onto the couch, still cocooned in the blanket from earlier. "Are you alright?" His question is stupid, and he knows it because he makes a face and then he gets up and walks out of the room.

I lay there and cry, feeling intense emotions pour out of me against my will. I curl up into a ball, whimpering through the tears. Someone comes into the room, but I pay no attention as I continue crying. Eventually, I cry myself to sleep.

I wake up the next day and I feel something surrounding me. I open my eyes and look around, seeing an arm around me. I follow the arm with my eyes, all the way to the face and I feel confused.

"Isaac?" I question the curly haired boy. He blinks his eyes open and looks at me.

"How are you?" He asks, blushing a little and letting me go. He sits up and runs his hands over his face.

"Horrible" I'm honest, and he cracks a tiny smile at me.

"Breakfast" A gruff voice calls and we turn to see Derek standing in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at us. We both get up, well, Isaac gets up and I fall onto the floor because I completely forgot that I was in burrito mode with the blanket. They both chuckle at me as I stand up and kick the blanket across the room.

I follow the smell of food into the kitchen and grin when I see bacon. "I love you" I cooed. Both guys look at me with a raised eyebrow, but I ignore them and keep talking. "One day my love, we will be able to marry and live a long and happy life together." And now their looking at me like I'm insane, but I still ignore them. "You delicious bastard" I moaned, biting into the bacon.

I hear several laughs and snap my head up, looking around. The entire pack, besides the bitch, are standing in the kitchen and staring at me. I feel slightly embarrassed, and then I shrug.

"I like her" Stiles smiles widely, and throws an arm over my shoulder. Derek lets out a quiet growl, but none of the others heard it. I shoot him a knowing look and stand up, grabbing the plate of bacon.

"Mine" I smack Stiles' hand away when he tries to take a piece. Derek gives me a look, and I grumble, handing him a piece. "Only one" I mutter, and go sit at the table, with my legs pulled up on the chair and the plate in front of me. The others are still laughing. "What's the plan for the day, Alpha man?" I ask around a mouth full of said crispy, delicious bastard bacon.

"First, I think the girls are taking you shopping" He said, motioning to the bloodstained clothes I'm wearing and I groan. "And then we're going to train. Allison is getting information from her dad to help us" I nod and my eyes turn into slits when Erica comes waltzing in.

"Sorry, had more important things to do" She shrugged. I growl at her for being so rude. "Stop acting like a dog" She snaps.

I raise an eyebrow. "This coming from the bitch" I finish my food and stand up to put the plate in the sink. She launches herself at me, claws out. The plate shatters to the ground. My own claws come out and I know my eyes are flashing. My hand is around her throat, and I slam her against the wall. "I will warn you ONCE, and then next time, I'll hurt you. Do not, do **NOT**, disrespect your alpha. He is the one keeping you alive. He is the one who gave you the bite, and it would do you well to show him some fucking respect." My grip tightens as she digs her claws into my hand, tearing the skin and blood is pouring out. I smirk at her. "Little girls like you, they don't deserve this gift." And then I let her go.

During the whole confrontation, my focus was solely on Erica. When I turn back around, still half wolfed out, I see Isaac and Boyd growling at each other. I step in between them and shove Boyd roughly away, while just pushing Isaac back carefully.

"Enough" My voice is a command. The entire room is silent.

"Wow…" Scott says, blinking and shaking his head.

"What…what's with her eyes?" Lydia asks, and Jackson tugs her back behind him.

They all turn to look at Derek, who has his broody face on. "Looks like she's an alpha" And then chaos ensues,

I look at them all confused. "What the hell are you talking about? What's wrong with my eyes?" I ask. Allison hands me a pocket mirror as the other wolves demand to know what the hell it means. I look into the mirror and almost drop it. My eyes, which were blue before for a natural born wolf, are now pink. Like a baby pink, and the ring around them is black. "What…NO!" I howl, realizing that my fear came true. I completely lose it then, my body shifts to the wolf and then I run out of the house, through the woods. I howl out the loss of my only parents, my pack, and I can feel myself crying, which I thought wasn't possible when we're completely shifted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, and that fact saddens me every day. I do not own any movies/music or other recognizable things that are mentioned in this story. **

**A/N: 2 updates in one night **** Ya'll better love me, lol!**

I don't know how long I was out there in the woods, howling and crying, but eventually I went back to Derek's. The pack was still there, but I didn't speak as I walked in. I completely shut them out, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner and pulling my legs up onto the chair with me, burying my face in my knees and crying quietly. Of course the wolves in the room could hear me, but the humans couldn't.

I feel someone sit on the floor beside the chair, and they put their hand on my arm and I slightly calm down, but I'm still crying. I peek out from my knees and see that it's Isaac. He gives me a small smile and just rubs his hand up and down my arm. I relax even more, and eventually stop crying. I sit up and wipe at my face angrily, hating that I cried, especially in front of people I don't know. "I'm sorry" my voice thick from crying.

"Don't." Derek's voice is hard. I look over at him and he's give me a look, like he just _**knows**_ what pain I'm going through. "Don't apologize" He says, and I nod a little.

Some of the pack leaves, except Lydia, Jackson, Isaac and Stiles. I still feel like my heart was ripped apart, and set on fire. I can't believe it…

"Here" Jackson says, standing in front of me with a plate. I look at him in question and he just looks at me, the plate in his hand. "You need food" He sets the plate on my lap and goes back over to Lydia, who is looking at me sadly. I turn in the chair, facing the window, and Isaac, and just stare at the food.

"He's right" Isaac whispers, grabbing the sandwich off the plate and holding it in front of my mouth. I sigh and lean forward a little, and take a small bite. He smiles a little and wipes his finger across the corner of my lip. "Crumbs" is all he says. I nod and lean forward, taking another bite. Eventually, I finish the sandwich and yawn. "Come here" Isaac stands up, holding his hand out. I look up at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, but I grab his hand anyway. He tugs me upstairs, and into a guest room. It smells just like him. Mint, orange and leather. I smile a little and sit on the end of the bed.

"You stay here?" My voice is quiet, and kind of scratchy from not speaking for the last few hours.

"Sometimes…when the nightmares get bad" He says, searching through the drawers of the dresser. He pulls out a pair of basketball shorts and a hunter green shirt. "Here…" he says, handing them to me. His cheeks are slightly pink and I smile a little.

"What?" I ask, and he looks at me.

"You need to shower…get all the blood and stuff off of you…" He grabs my hand and makes me stand up. I look at him, and he tugs me to the bathroom. He sets the clothes on the counter and turn on the water in the shower. Isaac walks back over and tugs off the ripped up shirt that I had on, and unbuttons my pants. There's nothing weird about this, not to me at least. "I'll let you finish…"He says, pecking my forehead and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. I smile a little and touch my forehead, then I finish stripping off my clothes and getting into the shower. The water is hot, and it feels amazing. I scrub off the blood and the dirt, then I get the leaves and twigs out of my hair, then wash it thoroughly.

I shut off the water and step out. I dry off with one of the fluffy towels and grab the shorts and put them on. They're a little tight, but not too badly. I slide on his shirt, and it's a little snug, but it smells like him and I just don't care. I vaguely realize I have nothing on underneath, but the only under garments I have were dirty, so oh well. I wrap my hair in the towel and go downstairs.

Isaac is sitting in the rocking chair, and Derek and Stiles are on the couch. Jackson and Lydia are outside sitting on the porch. I make it to the bottom of the steps and Derek looks over at me.

"Are you alright?" He asks, and I nod before sitting on the floor in front of Stiles and drying my hair.

"I'm going to go grab some food for us all" Isaac stands, and kisses my forehead before walking out of the house. I hear Jackson and Lydia go with him. I'm left with Derek and Stiles…fun.

"So…how long have you 2 been together?" I ask casually as I finish drying my hair with the towel. Stiles sputters and looks over at Derek, flailing his arms.

"We're not" He lies, and I know it, and he knows I know it. I give him a look and he just slumps against the couch, mumbling about how secrets are always being blown.

"I bet that's not the only thing being blown" I smirk as he squeaks and gapes at me. Derek chuckles and kisses Stiles on the cheek.

"Calm down" He orders softly. Stiles huffs and gives me a look.

"Are you going to tell the pack?" He asks, and I shake my head. "Good."

"Are you ashamed?" I ask, and my voice curious.

"Hell no!" He snaps. I raise my hands in defense.

"Just asking. Why wouldn't you want your pack to know?" I ask, and he stays quiet. "You think they won't accept it." I state, and he nods. I roll my eyes slightly. "Listen, they will accept it, because you are pack. You are the Alpha's mate, and they'll accept it" I stated firmly.

Derek looked at me proudly as Stiles sighed and leaned his head on the back of the couch. "She's right" Derek says, and I smile. Derek gets up and grabs a hair brush from the table across the room, and comes back over. "Come here" He orders, and I scoot over to him. He starts brushing the tangles out of my red hair. "I'm sorry about your father" He says, and he's sincere.

My throat tightens a little and I blink back the tears. "Thanks" I whisper. I feel him nod and he sets the brush on the table.

"I know the pain" And when I look up at him, I can see he does. I whine a little and get up on the couch, hugging him. He hugs me back and leans over, kissing Stiles on the lips softly. He pulls away from the hug and looks at me. "Don't let the pain, or guilt that you feel, eat at you…" He warns, and I nod.

Isaac comes back in the door around that time. He has a few pizza boxes in his hands, and then everyone (the whole pack) appears and the attack the boxes. He comes over and hands me a plate. "Eat" He orders gently. I grab the plate and smile, seeing pepperoni on it.

"Thank you" I tell him. He nods and hugs me. I look over at Derek, and see that he and Stiles are sitting closer together than they have been the last few days that I've been here. I smile to myself and take a big bite of a piece of pizza.

"Why do you smell like Derek? And Isaac…?" Scott asks, and you can hear suspicion in his voice.

"She's wearing Isaac's clothes too" Erica smirks at me.

"She needed new clothes" Isaac snapped, narrowing his eyes at them.

"I hugged her" Derek shrugged, eating his food and went back to talking to Stiles.

"What, is she going to work through the pack?" Erica sneers and I stand up, ready to lunge again but Boyd gets in front of Erica and growls at me.

"Back off" I growl at both of them, and they growl but back off. I sit back between Derek and Isaac. Isaac puts a hand on my arm and smiles at me.

Derek and Stiles are grinning at me, and it slightly freaks me out, but I smile back at them.

After dinner, most of the pack leaves, except Isaac and Stiles.

"Staying the night?"Derek asks Isaac, giving him a knowing look. Isaac nods from his spot on the couch. "Alright, no trashing my living room" He orders, and goes upstairs after throwing Stiles over his shoulder.

"How did you guys not know?" I ask, shaking my head.

"I knew…you don't sleep here, and not know. No one else bothers to pay attention" Isaac said, flipping on the TV. I sit on one end of the couch and he sits at the other.

Isaac puts on a movie, The Lion King, and relaxes on the couch. "I love this movie" We say in unison, then look at each other and laugh a little. Sounds of the sex nature can be heard upstairs, so we turn up the volume on the TV to drown in out. It works a little, and we get into the movie.

Halfway through, I end up lying down with my feet in Isaac's lap. He covers us both with a large blanket and I end up falling asleep.

I wake up the next morning, and Isaac isn't on the couch with me. I whine quietly and sit up. "He went home real quickly. He had to get some stuff" Stiles says limping down the stairs.

I smirk at him and he shoots me a goofy grin, and goes into the kitchen. "When's the pack coming?"I asked.

"The girls will be here-"

"Now" Lydia says, and I jump about 3 feet in the air. How in the hell did she sneak up on me? I'm a wolf, damn it! Jackson laughs from beside her, and smirks at me. "We're shopping" She sings. I shoot the guys a pleading look and the 2 of them hold their hands up in surrender.

"Bastards" I mutter under my breathe and stomp back into the living room, grabbing the blanket and wrapping up in it. "Not going" I tell them.

"Yes you are" Allison and Lydia say together.

"Nope" I shake my head and burry my nose in the blanket, breathing in the familiar scent.

"Yes" They both glare at me, and if I wasn't part of the supernatural, I would have shit my pants.

"No. I'm staying here." I groan, and give them a look.

"Leave her alone" Derek commands, but his voice is a little soft. I don't think the humans noticed, but Jackson did.

I smirked triumphantly at the girls when they pouted. "No Barbie hell" I sang under my breathe and heard Derek choke back a laugh.

Isaac bounded through the door at that moment, and I smiled so big that I thought my face would split. I felt relief when I saw him. "Hi" He smiled, sitting beside my burrito-esque form.

"Hola" I grinned back, but he couldn't see because the blanket was covering my whole face, except my eyes.

"Any reason your cocooned?" He questioned.

"I'm hiding" I said.

"From?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Vampires" I say, sounding scared but Stiles snorts and I end up laughing. "Damn it, Stiles! You ruined it!" I fake anger, but he just laughs at me. The others look at us like we're retarded, but we shrug.


	5. Chapter 5

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, leaning against the arm of the couch, still in burrito form. Isaac yawns, then Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Derek, Scott, Allison, and then Erica and Boyd. They shoot me looks but I shrug. "I can't help it…I stayed up late, because certain things…go bump in the night" I hold back a snicker as Stiles' face heats up.

"What?" Scott asks.

"Nothing." Derek says, and then yawns again. It leads to a chain reaction again. "Let's all take a nap" He says.

"Puppy pile!" Stiles yawns and runs upstairs. We all look at each other.

"But that's stupid" The others say. They all follow Stiles anyway, except Isaac and I. We look at each other and then shrug, following the others to Derek's bedroom. Stiles is in the center of the bed.

"I'm not doing this" Erica says, crossing her arms. Boyd nods and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Derek shrugs and lies beside Stiles. Jackson and Lydia follow about 5 minutes later, lying at the top of the bed. Lydia has her head near Stiles, and Jackson's head is resting on her Stomach.

"I'm not sure about this…" Isaac shakes his head.

"Yeah…things might go…"

"Bump" We both say, and the others look at us weirdly, except Stiles and Derek. Derek smirks and rolls his eyes, and Stiles blushes.

"All the wolves in one pile, it could be like the Lion King, you know" Isaac says, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, animal kingdom. Growls…panting…" I smirk.

The others are looking at us weirdly, but they all start moving towards the bed. I lay on Derek's right side, and Isaac lies beside me. Allison lies beside Stiles and Scott beside her. Erica and Boyd eventually shrug and get up on the bed. They curl up at the end of the bed. Erica has one hand on Stiles' ankle, and Boyd has his arm around her.

"So…this is…weird" Erica says, and I laugh a little.

"It's a bonding experience" Derek and I say at the same time.

"That's weird" Scott said. "Don't talk at the same time…it's kind of like you share a brain when you do that" He sounded like he was laughing.

"Shut-up" I said, turning and curling into Isaac's side. My back was against Derek's side. "Sleep" I yawned, closing my eyes.

"Listen to the woman" Stiles yawns. Everyone shuts up and I feel myself relaxing when a thought hits me. This is pack…this is what a true pack feels like. It makes me smile a little, because I realize that I'm not alone.

I fall asleep, listening to the sound of everyone's calm heartbeats.

I wake up to whining, and when I open my eyes, I realize I'm all the way on the other side of the bed, beside Scott and that it's Isaac who's whining.

"Isaac? Isaac, wake up. Its okay" I whisper, getting out of the bed and walking quietly over to the other side of the California King bed. I crawl beside him, and run my fingers through his hair. "Shh" I whisper softly in his ear. He snaps his eyes open, and wraps his arms tightly around me, sniffling a little as he burry's his face in my neck.

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home" I started singing softly, brushing my fingers through his hair. I felt him sniffle again and then I felt the pack shifting on the bed, but I kept singing.

"How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home" And by the time I finished singing, Isaac was calm and smiling softly up at me and the rest of the pack clapped quietly.

"You have a great voice" Lydia said. I smiled a little, blushing.

"Thanks" I hug Isaac tight, kissing his forehead this time, and still managing to run my fingers through his hair. He purrs and burry's his face in my neck. We lay there at peace, and just relax.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I don't own Teen Wolf and that fact makes me curl into a ball and sob hysterically (not really :p ). Any recognizable stores, materials or whatever belong to their rightful owners. I only own the Plot and Abrial. THANK YOU TO MY BETA: CHELSEA JAY, for being so amazing and keeping this story going. If it wasn't for this girl, this story wouldn't be as good as it is right now. **

"Please?" Lydia and Allison pleaded, pouting at me. I grunted and rested my head on Isaac's leg, still wrapped in my burrito.

"No" I was being a little snippy, but I really don't like shopping, especially for clothes.

"Please!?" They were getting louder and I was covering one ear, while the other was on Isaac's leg, trying to block them both out.

"I don't wanna" I huffed.

"Isaac, make her go" They both spoke in unison, and I blinked at them.

"No one can make me do anything" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Please go with them" Isaac asked quietly. "Their getting on my nerves" He muttered. I groaned and sat up.

"Only if you go with us" I said, looking at him. He shrugged and nodded. I groaned again and stood up, almost tipping over, but I kicked the blanket off of me. "Fine." I said, slipping on my sneakers. The 2 girls squealed and high fived, causing me to wince at the decibel of their voices, and they just smiled sweetly. We walked out to Allison's car. Allison and Lydia in the front, and Isaac and I in the back. I realized that I was still wearing the clothes Isaac let me borrow last night…and I had nothing underneath. "We need to go underwear shopping first" I sighed.

"Okay" Lydia chirped. I blinked and shook my head, looking out the window. I felt something warm wrap around my hand and looked over to see Isaac's hand holding mine. He laced our fingers together and we both blushed a little.

Lydia skidded to a stop outside of the mall, and we all climbed out. Isaac and I were still holding hands and the girls were awing, until I gave them a look and they just grinned. We all walked inside, and headed straight for my worst nightmare…Victoria's Secret. "Uh…guys?" I asked nervously.

"What?" Lydia looked over her shoulder at me in confusion.

"Um…I don't think they'll have anything in my size" I sighed. They both blinked at me, and then gave me confused looks.

"They will" Allison smiled. I shook my head.

"Isn't that store for smaller girls?" I asked confused. I've never shopped there, because I was told by...My sister that I wasn't small enough to wear their stuff.

"Honey, they sell things for women of all sizes" Lydia put her hand on my shoulder, staring slightly down at me, her being 5'5 and me being 5'1.

"But, I mean…" I trailed off, motioning to myself. I'm not exactly a 'tiny' girl. I'm pretty much a big girl. A big ass, chunky arms and legs, chubby face and my stomach is well…fat.

"Listen, I'm telling you that you will find something in there." Lydia said, and Allison nodded. They dragged me inside, Isaac tagging along awkwardly. "Let's get you some of these" Lydia held up thongs. I blushed and frantically shook my head. "Fine" She pouted slightly. She held up some cotton cheekies.

"I'm just gonna…" Isaac trailed off, stepping back outside of the store. I turned and nodded to Lydia. I found the underwear in my size, shockingly, and then we bought about 30 pairs, along with bras to match each pair. I tried arguing, but they outnumbered me.

We walked out of there with about 2 bags of stuff for me and they each had a bag. I stood next to Isaac and he smiled a little at me.

"Let's hit Hollister" Lydia said. I stared at her for a few moments, and she sighed. "Where would you like to go next?" She seemed slightly annoyed.

"You guys can go to Hollister…I'll go to Torrid" I shrugged my shoulders and turned around.

"No…um, let's go over here" Allison grabbed my arm and tugged me over to some boutique place. Lydia and Isaac followed us. "This place has stuff for everyone…I want you to know, by the way, that you're not that big" Allison smiled at me.

I gave her a smile and went over to the jeans. I picked a few pairs and then a bunch of tops.

"Get this" Lydia threw a dress across the aisle at me. I caught it and chuckled at her. Everything was in my size, and it made me really happy that I could actually go shopping with people and not feel like crap because we had to shop in totally different stores because I'm a size 16 in jeans and an extra large in tops. This was…it was really nice.

"Allison" I tossed a jacket at her that I thought would fit her.

"Thanks" She smiled and tried it on.

"I'm hungry" Isaac whined from the chair he was sitting in. It was one of the 'husband' chairs. It was so funny, at least to me.

"I'm with Curly" I said. The other girls agreed and we paid for all our stuff, being completely loaded down with bags. We grabbed some Chinese food from the food court and scarfed it down, then decided to go home after getting a bunch of shoes. The car was frigging PACKED, and cramped. "Never again" I said, crawling out of the car when they pulled into the driveway. Derek and the others came out and looked at us weirdly.

"Have fun?" Derek smirked a little. I shrugged and grabbed some of my bags from the trunk and carried them into the house."Let's help" He pretty much demanded. The rest of the guys carried the last of all our bags inside.

"Thank you" Lydia, Allison and I said in unison, smiling.

"Don't do that" Scott whined, but he was smiling a little.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat" Erica said to Isaac, holding Boyd's hand.

"Uh, I think I'll stay here. I'm not really hungry" Isaac shrugged from the couch. I sat in the rocking chair, reading.

"You haven't hung out with us since _**she**_ got here" Erica growled a little at him.

"You're insane" Isaac shook his head.

"HEY STILES" I screamed, drawing everyone's attention. "Let's watch The Lion King" I smirked at him. He sputtered at me and said a few choice words that made me feel insulted, and very proud.

"Yeah" Isaac piped up, ignoring Erica. She huffed and stomped out of the house, dragging Boyd with her.

Derek and Stiles gave us dirty looks while Jackson and Scott looked at us confused.

"Snacks" The 2 girls sang, coming into the room.

"Nacho's, you cheesy bitches." I grinned, eating a few. Isaac smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Jackson and Lydia sat in front of the couch, which Isaac and I were sitting on. Stiles and Derek sat on the loveseat and Scott and Allison curled up onto the Recliner together. I turned on the movie, and stretched out. My back was against Isaac's side, his arm still around me, with his hand under the shirt I was wearing (which was his), resting on my hip innocently.

During the movie, Isaac and I started snickering as we remembered what happened just last night when we watched it.

"What is so funny?" Jackson demanded at the end of the movie. I shrugged and hid a smile in Isaac's side. "Tell me" He was a little annoying. I leaned forward slightly and flicked him on the nose.

"Bad" I leaned back into Isaac's side as everyone burst into laughter, even Jackson.

"If you weren't-"

"Able to kick your ass" Stiles smirked

"a girl, I'd kick your ass" He ignored Stiles. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so?" I question. He nodded confidently and I smirked. "Tomorrow. Prepare to be my bitch" I pointed at him.

**A/N: Please review! I'd love to hear from you guys about the story. Also, my birthday is in 2 days, October 11****th****, so I may not be able to post anything that day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Teen Wolf, and it makes me very sad that I have to acknowledge it. DAMN YOU, JEFF DAVIS! LET ME OWN IT! We'd have Sterek, and waaaaay more shirtless Jackson. Mhm, yep. **

I was up at about 4am, and when I tried getting up, I was wrapped in Isaac's arms. I smiled a little and wiggled, thumping onto the floor. Surprisingly, everyone in the house's breathing was still even so I grinned and went into the kitchen. Putting on a pot of coffee, I set out to make breakfast. "Smells good" A voice said, making me yelp and drop the spatula I was using to flip pancakes.

"Damn you!" I growled at Derek, smacking his hand when he tried snatching a piece of the bacon that was on a plate, cooling off. "Mine" Derek just chuckled at me and plopped into a stool at the counter.

"So…I was thinking-"

"I smell food!" A few voices shouted and Derek shook his head and got up, getting a cup of coffee then went back upstairs and got back in bed with Stiles. Scott, Jackson, and Allison all walked into the kitchen and made plates of everything.

"Are you ready to be my bitch, Whittemore?" I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and scoffed at me, digging into his breakfast.

"Please…like you…could…kick my…ass" He said between bites. I laughed and grabbed a coffee mug, and grabbed the milk and sugar.

A feeling washed over me, and I smiled. "Want a cup, Isaac?" I asked, already pouring the cup.

"Yeah, black coffee" He yawned, leaning against the counter beside me. "Thank you" He smiled a little, taking a long drink. I shook my head and reached up, ruffling his hair. I went back to making my cup of coffee.

"How can you take that much sugar?" Scott asked in disgust as I poured half a cup of sugar in my cup.

"Because…" I shrugged, pouring in a little milk and hopping onto the counter, taking a long sip from the mug and smiling. "Ahhh" I sighed happily, and snatched a piece of toast. We all chatted as we ate, and once the caffeine kicked in, it was go time with the pretty boy. "Jaaaaaaaaaackson" I sang with a big ole smile on my face.

"Let's go" He shrugged, and led the way outside. All of the pack joined us, everyone making a bet on who would win. He smirked confidently and crouched down.

I raised an eyebrow and crouched myself. Jackson charged right for me and I side stepped him, wrapping my hand around his bicep and threw him into a tree. He grunted and stood back up, shaking his head. He growled and charged again, this time he went for me knees and took me to the ground. We skid threw the dirt and he leapt back up, dusting himself off as he stood above me.

"That's right, I won" He said cockily, not paying any attention. I lifted up my arm and yanked him to the ground by the back of his knee. He landed with a **THUD **and _grunt. _

"THAT…is why you don't mess with me." I laughed and sat up, trying to shake the dirt out of my hair. "You're my bitch" I grinned widely at him.

"Fuck you"

"Nope, I'm not into pretty boys."

"So you think I'm pretty?" He grinned deviously at me. I snickered at him and shook my head.

"Sure" I shrugged, standing up. His arm shot out, and he grabbed my ankle and yanked, making ME land with a thud. When he sat up, I kicked my foot out and kicked him in the chest, knocking all the air out of him. "Asshole" I stood, rubbing my ass. "I think my ass bone is broken" I whined, and started laughing. "Nothing" I shook my head when everyone looked at me in question. "I'm showering. You sir, were a terrible opponent." I patted the top of Jackson's head and bolted inside the house when he growled at me.

I walked upstairs and straight to the bathroom. Turning the water on as hot as it could go, I started to strip out of my dirt smudged clothes. I hopped into the shower and scrubbed my skin until it was pink and then scrubbed my hair until it smelled like coconut. I got out eventually, and wrapped a towel around myself and opened the bathroom door. Walking to my room, I froze a little. "Isaac..?" I asked confusedly.

"S-sorry…I thought y-you'd be done" He stuttered slightly, standing up.

"I j-just need t-to get dressed" I blushed. He nodded and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I jumped a little, and then went over to my dresser and grabbed some of my unawares. I slid on the underwear and pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a maroon sweatshirt. I walked downstairs and blushed again when I saw Isaac. "Uh...d-did you need something earlier?" I asked, shuffling my feet a little. I could hear my own heart speeding up, so I knew everyone else could too.

"Um…no" He shook his head and then high-tailed it straight out of the house. I felt a little hurt, but I pushed it back and sat on the couch. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped up in it. Sure, I was probably gonna sweat to death, but it smelled like Isaac…

I lay down and stared blankly at the wall, and then my eyes started to droop. Just as I was drifting in and out of consciousness, I felt someone get on the couch with me, and their arms went around my waist. A familiar scent hit my nose, and I was able to relax and fall completely to sleep…at 3pm. Oh well.

A few hours later, I was woken up to quiet snores and soft breathes hitting my neck. I squirmed a little and rolled out of the person's arms, falling onto the floor. The person slept on, and when I snapped my head up, I realized it was Isaac. I sighed and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Jackson as I grabbed a bottle of water.

"Needed to talk to Derek…are you okay?" He asked, furrowing his brows. He looked like he was trying to figure something out, at least to me.

"I'm fine, pretty boy. Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles" I casually walked back towards the living room.

"You know, that IS a pull out couch" Derek called. I looked at him over my shoulder and shrugged. "Just letting you know…we need to talk tomorrow" He gave me a serious look and I nodded.

Walking back into the living room, I saw Isaac still sleeping, but he was crying and whimpering. I dropped the bottle and went over to the couch quickly, shaking his shoulder. "Isaac…Isaac, please…please wake up" I kept shaking his shoulder. He woke up, yelling out and covering his face. "Shhh, baby it's me" I whispered, grabbing his hands gently and lowering them down. "Shh, it's okay" I kept whispering. He was shaking so badly, and I reached up, wiping his tears away. I tugged him to stand up, and he looked down at me confused.

I pulled off the couch cushions and yanked out the pull out bed. I went upstairs and grabbed fresh sheets, running back down quickly. I set the bed all up, and motioned for him to climb on. He curled up under the sheets, and I scooted in with him. I threw the blanket over top of us and snuggled into him as we both lay on our sides. I rubbed my hand up and down his back, soothing him. We had like a mountain of pillows, and the pull out was actually comfortable. We both relaxed and I listened to his heartbeat and breathing, feeling myself calm down.

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! I'm SO sorry for not posting in the last few days. I've been busy with stuff. My birthday was yesterday (October 11****th****) and I turned 18! This means I can now vote (No thanks lol), and also means I can now marry my love, Bacon. HAHA!**

**Please review, and give me feedback. I love hearing from you guys, and hearing your opinions. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, but I do have an obsession for it. Sue me. **

**Credit for being an amazing beta and for making the cover for this story goes to the amazing, Chelsea Jay. **

I was RUDELY woken up by Stiles. He smacked me in the forehead, and I jolted awake and shoved him onto the floor. "Don't do that" I growled at him. Messing with my sleep could get someone killed. "What?" I rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands and yawned.

"Derek needs to talk to you" Stiles grabbed my arms and LITERALLY drug me out of the bed and into the kitchen. If I wasn't so tired, I would hurt him.

"What?" I snapped at Derek, seeing him smiling at me and Stilinski.

"Go away Stiles" Derek ordered. Said man stomped out of the room, mumbling things under his breath that I tried not to laugh at. "I think you should Alpha the pack with me"

"Uh…what?" I blinked at him.

"I think you should Alpha the pack with me" He repeated, rolling his eyes. Sassy asshole.

"I heard that…but uh, why? I mean, you manage just fine" I was flailing my arms and I knew it, but could you blame me?

"I need help sometimes." He shrugged and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Yeah right. Der, you do awesome on your own as an Alpha and you know it." I put my hands on my hips and stared him down.

"Be that as it may, I still want you to help me." He took a drink from his mug. I blinked and shrugged.

"I could be like your right hand man, er, woman. Whatever" I waved my left hand in the air dismissively.

"Sounds good" He nodded and then that was that. I turned to leave, but something was nagging at me.

"I think…I think I know you" My brows were furrowed as I turned back to face him. His face was contemplative.

"You must…or at least…your father did. Why else would he know my name or anything about me?" He was frowning in thought and I sighed.

"I don't know…can I go back to sleep now? I mean, it's only like 1am!" I was being a little cranky, but so what. My sleep was interrupted.

"Sure" He nodded. I went back into the living room and found Isaac sitting up on the pull out bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey sweet-pea" I smiled at him, plopping down on the bed snuggling into the blankets.

"Hey…um, do you want to, uh…go take a run with me?" His voice was shy, and he had that look on his face…the one he had on his face the first night I was here.

"Sure" I nodded and got back up. I was tired as hell, but he looked like he needed to run…so I grabbed his hand and led him out of the front door. We both took off running, barefooted, through the woods. When we would get close, our hands would brush and our hearts would speed up even more. We wove through the trees, so quiet and at ease with each other…it was weird to me, but then again it wasn't. The last few days since I've been here have been just…I don't know. I felt so close with Isaac; like I could tell him anything and it would never be heard by anyone else.

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream that rang through the air. Isaac and I shared a look.

"Erica" We both said in unison before taking off. It was pure instinct causing us to run towards one of our own kind in danger.

We found her in an open area, a clearing, being tortured by…Kate and the old man. They had her wrapped in wolfsbane soaked ropes, and were occasionally shooting her with the wolfsbane bullets. I wanted to toss my cookies while Erica lay there, being hurt.

Isaac put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me. We both nodded and in complete sync, we ran as fast as we could, knocked both Argents over and snapped their weapons.

My foot was resting on Kate's throat while Isaac had his claws in Gerard's arm. "Katy, Katy, Katy" I shook my head mockingly and grinned. I felt my skin starting to burn, but shook it off. "You really thought you could get away with hurting her? One of the pack? Stupid slut" I leaned down and scratched my nails over her face and neck, growling the whole time.

Someone wrapping their arm around my bicep and whispering in my ear brought me back. I looked up and saw Derek staring at me with pride, and yet something else in his eyes that I couldn't place. "Stop, if you keep attacking, the Argents will come back on us." He tugged me away. Kate was gasping and clutching her face, yelling in pain. All I could do was smirk in satisfaction, until a howl of pain had me snapping my head over to the two beta's.

"Erica" I said, sinking beside her. The ropes were burning her skin, and the bullets burning through flesh. Isaac tried getting the ropes, but they burned him too. I whimpered at him, and lightly shoved him out of my way. "I'll get them off" I assured the blond who was keening in absolute pain. Taking a deep breath, I reach for the ropes and yanked them off as quickly as possible. My skin burned slightly, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Derek, I need you to do whatever Deaton did for me that day" I told him. He nodded and went over to where the broken guns were and grabbed some of the 'magic' bullets. He snapped them open, poured them in his palm and set them on fire with a lighter that he had in his pocket. Once the fire was out, he dumped the powder into her wounds and dug the bullets out. Isaac and I held her down, cooing at her to calm her down.

"W-where…is B-boyd?" She panted out, looking at us all.

"He's at the house, waiting" Derek answered. He reached down to pick the blonde up, but I shook my head at him and did it myself.

"You 2 go ahead, we'll be there soon" I said, giving Isaac a reassuring look before they both ran off. "Erica, I know the wounds are burning now, but they're closing up. I'll be careful though" I told her as I started walking towards the house.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked after about 5 minutes of silence.

"You're pack…and you're hurt" I was starting to pick up Derek's…well, his Derekness. The short answers and broody face, but at least it was better than being like Scott.

"But…" She trailed off, giving up I suppose.

We walked in silence for the next 20 minutes, and finally reached the house. The entire pack was outside on the porch. Boyd jumped off as soon as he saw us and gently picked Erica up from my arms and carried her inside while whispering things to her. Scott, Allison, Lydia and Stiles all smiled at me and walked inside. Isaac, Derek and Jackson all gave me a look of pride.

"You saved her" Derek said.

"She's pack"

"You care for her" Jackson said, smirking slightly at me.

"Just because she's a bitch, and I want to rip her throat out 90% of the time doesn't mean I'll let a psychotic bitch and a manipulative old creep kill her. If anyone get's to do that, it's me" They all knew I was kidding about the last part, because they chuckled a little.

"Thank you" Boyd said when I passed them in the living room.

"Anytime" I sat on the floor and looked at the blond who was sitting on the couch. "You're a bitch"

"And you're a bitch" She said. I nodded.

"I know" And we both grinned a little at each other. It felt like we finally got somewhere.

"Why are you taking Isaac away?" Erica asked me out of the blue a few days later. The rest of the pack was outside in the woods, training. Erica and I were inside, making food for them. Since the other day, we've kind of formed a bond. We're both bitches, but we get why the other is one. She also decided to not fight me for the Alpha female role, she just backed down. It was her way of saying Sorry, and thanks, I suppose.

"I'm not" I gave her a confused look as I peeled the potatoes.

"You are…since you came around, he doesn't hang out with us anymore" And by us, I knew she meant her and Boyd. I put down the knife I was using to peel the Scott vegetables (I decided the day before that Scott was a potato), and wiped my hands on a dish cloth.

"I'm not trying to. We just…he…I don't know really." I sighed, looking at her. "Listen, I'm not taking him away, and I never intend to. We just, we've got a bond and I don't know what it is." And then we lapsed into silence for a bit as we went back to making dinner.

"I know you didn't mean for it to happen…it's just, I'm jealous." She said as she flipped the steaks. "Boyd, Isaac and I have been the three musketeers for a while, and then you come in and he stops spending so much time with us…it'll just take some getting used to" She put the meat on a plate and set it on the table.

I was mashing the potatoes as I responded to her. "I get what you mean. It was almost the same for my best friend and me…once his girlfriend came around; he pushed me to the side. Eventually though, he found a balance between us." I put the mashed potatoes in a bowl and set them on the table. There was a salad and some biscuits too.

Erica nodded and we called in the troops.

"Okay, no punching, kicking, biting, scratching or physical harm at all. This dinner is going to be calm, and you will use your manners" My hands were on my hips and I was glaring them all down. They mumbled a 'yes' together, and sat down after making their plates.

Dinner was exactly like I thought. Everyone wound up having a food fight, and now I'm making them all clean the kitchen while I sit and watch TV.

"Are you done?" I asked him as he sat down beside me and threw an arm over the back of the couch.

"I finished the dishes" Isaac nodded, and pecked my cheek. I blushed and went back to watching The Jersey Shore. "This show is going to kill your brain cells" He said, shaking his head at me.

"IT'S T-SHIRT TIME!" I screamed, grinning at him. He rolled his eyes and laughed. The rest of the pack came in, and I glared at them all.

"Sorry" They said in unison. I nodded and we all settled in to watch Snooki do something stupid (like she always does).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All rights for Teen Wolf go to Jeff Davis. The song 'Howl' belongs to it's respectful owners. I make NO money off of this story, though it would be awesome lmao!**

It's a few days until the full moon, and everyone is on edge. We've all been snappy with each other, and I thought Derek and Jackson were going to snap each other's necks, but thank God for Stiles (something I never thought I'd say).

"You're an idiot" I slapped Scott upside the head.

"What the hell is that for?" He growled, rubbing his head.

"That's for scratching Derek's car" I smirked and went over, plopping beside Isaac, which has quickly become routine for us.

"YOU WHAT!?" Derek roars, and Scott runs out of the house. I mutter a word under my breath that makes Isaac chuckle and wrap his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder and breathe in his scent, ignoring Scott and Derek yelling at each other outside.

Isaac runs his hand up and down my side, inching a little higher each time. He almost brushes the side of my breast when Derek walks back in and Isaac moves his hand back to my hip. I may or may not have let out a whimper.

"Sorry" Derek says, but the bastard doesn't sound sorry to me.

I growled at him and flip him the bird and he just laughs at me. I want to smack the hell out of him, but he's Alpha and I don't disrespect the alpha.

The day of the full moon, my hormones are everywhere. One minute, I'm happy, the next I'm ready to rip someone's nards off.

Derek kept Isaac and me away from each other, much to my damn confusion. Feeling confused made me feel pissed, and being pissed made me want to bitch slap said Alpha.

I kept feeling a need to be closer to Isaac, to make sure he was okay. Instincts were making me insane and when I started trying to rip my hair out, Derek chained me up down in the basement. I hissed and growled at him, but he simply ignored me as he walked out after making sure I could in no way get the hell out of those ropes.

I was down there for a few hours, when the door opened. I expected it to be Derek so I growled loudly.

"Whoa, Shh, Calm down Cherry" Isaac cooed, and instantly I stopped growling. The closer he got, the more my breathing picked up though. When he finally reached me, I was practically panting. "I needed to see you" He whispered, smiling a little at me. I whined and struggled at the chains. "I can't let you out…Alpha's rules" He sighed.

I whined louder and looked up at him pleadingly. I need to touch him. _**Had**_ to touch him. "Isaac…" I purred out.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to 

He shivered, I could see it myself, and then he stepped even closer. His body pressed against mine tightly and I hissed out at the contact. It felt good…so good that I started to wiggle against him, wanting so much more contact.

_Howl, howl  
Howl, howl_

He hissed, and held my hips still, shaking his head but his body moved against mine. We were grinding with our clothes on, but I couldn't move too much because my arms were chained behind me, attached to a huge column. I moaned and tilted my head back, a sign of submission. He growled and buried his face in my neck, licking, kissing, and sucking. He had me moaning and whimpering, pleading for more. His mouth finally found mine, and our tongues swirled and danced. Our tongues matched the rhythm our bodies had, and it was driving me insane. I was losing grip, and starting to shift…so was Isaac.

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making an attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness

His hands started creeping up my shirt as we kept our bodies and tongues moving, and his hand almost cupped my breast when our Dear sweet Alpha burst in, and broke us apart.

"No, you're not doing this" And then he chained Isaac up all the way across the room. In my mind, I was burning Derek. Isaac and I were both growling at him, and he just shrugged. "You can't mate on a full moon. You'll hurt each other." Derek turned and left the room.

I sat down on the ground, my arms still around the post and my body still insanely aroused. I could smell that Isaac was too and it made me whimper. I struggled more against the chains, wanting, NO, needing to get to Isaac. My body was on fire and I knew only he could stop it.

_And howl, howl  
Howl, howl_

The chains started to break, and Isaac was struggling against his too. I broke free FINALLY, and lunged towards Isaac. My mouth attached to his and my hands gripped his hair. His arms are still chained, but I paid that no attention. My hips started rocking against his as I straddled him, making us both moan out loudly. I pulled away from the kiss and Isaac's mouth attached to my throat. He sucked and kissed up my throat and across my jaw, leaving marks that I knew would heal, but I didn't care.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters_

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground

My hips started moving erratically, grinding harder and faster as I felt something building in the pit of my stomach. We were both growling and moaning, and then the coil in my belly snapped. My vision went white as I felt the nerve endings in my body explode, making me howl out and bare my throat. Isaac growled out his own release against my neck, I could feel his teeth slightly digging in, but not enough to break the skin.

_And howl_

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground

Once we both came down from the highs, we stared at each other. I braced myself for awkwardness, but Isaac just smiled a little at me and pecked my lips. I breathed a sigh of relief and rested my head against his shoulder, focusing on his heartbeat and his smell.

The next day, we were let out of the basement, and I knew everyone could smell what we had done, but no one said a word. They just went back to what they were doing with their mates and Isaac and I went upstairs.

We each took turns in the bathroom, showering and getting dressed. We met back in my room and sat beside each other.

"So…" I trailed off.

"I care about you" He said, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I care about you too" I mumbled, kissing his cheek. We sat there for a few minutes before making our way downstairs. We sat in our usual seat, the couch, and I buried my face in his chest while he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"So you guys mated?" Scott asked and Derek smacked him.

"Um, no…" We shook our heads. They all looked at Derek confused.

"I stopped them before they could" His arm went around Stiles' shoulder casually.

"Their mates, how can you stop them?" Scott frowned. Isaac and I looked at each other a little wide-eyed.

"Mates?" We echoed. And then it clicked. It made total sense.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf, blah. I do however; own my OC and the plotline of this story and to steal it would just be mean. Don't be mean, okay?**

I snapped my head over to Derek, and I glared so darkly at him that it wouldn't have surprised me if he had just exploded. "You didn't tell us?" I growled, standing up despite Isaac's protests. "You're our alpha! You can't keep things from us!" I was mad. No, I wasn't mad, I was _furious._

"Abrial, just calm down" Jackson said softly, and I turned on him.

"And you! You knew too…How could…how could you not tell us? We're mates! MATES! We deserved to know!" I was yelling and I knew it. I couldn't help it though; it was so much to process. In the last almost 2 months (I think) that I've been here, and none of them told us that we were mates? I mean, I know we would have figured it out eventually, but they should have told us! Isaac and I just keep getting closer and closer, and the bond we had was a little scary, but…now I know.

"Derek told us it would have been better for you 2 to figure it out" Jackson put his hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off.

"He may have been right, but still…you kept something so big from me, from us!" I shook my head and looked over at Derek. "Stiles being your mate is something I'll never understand" I spat viciously.

"Wait...What?" Scott blinked, and then looked between Derek and Stiles. Everyone except Jackson looked surprised.

"You knew? Since when?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Since I spent the night a few weeks ago, when you came in the kitchen and we were talking."Jackson shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.

I heard a commotion and looked over just in time to see Scott faint. I couldn't even hold back the laugh that bubbled up in my throat. I doubled over, holding my sides. A werewolf…a werewolf fainted.

"H-he's an s-special…potato" I gasped out between laughs. The pack laughed too, even Allison. Once we all calmed down, I volunteered to wake Scott up. Waking him up involved screaming in his ear as loud as I could. It made everyone, even the non-wolves wince. Scott jolted up and slapped his hand over my mouth to shut me up. I licked his hand and he snatched it away, looking at it in disgust. "Good Morning sunshine, time to greet the day" I grinned deviously at him.

"You're a bitch"

"Oh, I'm aware"

"I hate you"

"Aww, I love you too Scotty!" I squished his face with my hands, making him look like a fish. He just looked at me like 'really?' and I shrugged, letting him go.

"Are we all friends again?" Erica asked.

"BESTEST FRIENDS" Stiles yelled, squashing said girl in a hug. We all laughed at them, especially when she threatened to yank off his nards.

Somehow, I gravitated towards Isaac. His arms went around me, and I hugged him tight, burying my face in his chest. A thump drew my attention away, and I looked over to see Stiles lying on Erica's back, with Boyd holding the blond girls hand.

"Puppy pile" I shook my head. Scott left, because he's Scott and he can't handle changes. Allison followed him out of the house.

Jackson and Lydia wrapped themselves around each other, at the top of Erica's head. Derek snuggled into the middle, and yanked Stiles onto him. I shrugged and grabbed Isaac's hand, tugging him over to the puppy pile. I snuggled my back into Derek's side, and had my arms wrapped around Isaac with my head buried in his chest again.

We always seem to end up like this. If we weren't wolves, it would be weird.

"Put me down!" Lydia yelled slapping Jackson's back. He had her up and over his shoulder, running around the yard while everyone else played football.

I sat on the back porch, watching everyone. I had a weird feeling and just couldn't seem to shake it at all. It was really starting to bother me.

My eyes drifted over to Isaac, who tackled Derek to the ground and then he stood back up, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He smiled and helped Derek stand, only to be yanked to the ground. Soon the all the guys playing the game decided they were going to dog pile poor Isaac.

"Don't crush him!" I yelled towards them. They all laughed, and got back up. They dusted dirt and stuff off of themselves, and started to trudge towards the house. "Oh hell no! You are not coming in here, covered in mud" I shook my head, grabbing the hose. I turned it on and sprayed them all down before they even had a chance to run. I laughed and finally dropped the hose, then took off running into the house.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf, or the vehicle mentioned in this chapter. They belong to their respectful owners. **

"Erica, if you even bring that near me, you'll lose an arm" I warned, pointing a finger at her. She smirked and walked a little closer, tweezers in hand.

"Aw, come on Abrial! It's not that bad!" She laughed when I growled at her. We were in the living room, me behind the couch with her in the middle of the room, coming closer with the tweezers. She wanted to attack my poor eyebrows.

"No way in hell, Reyes!" I yelled, scooting along the wall, heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh, grow up Truman!"She growled, tackling me down. She sat on my stomach, holding the tweezers in her hand, which I kept far the hell away from me. "Come on! Your eyebrows look like Derek's!" I flipped us over and hopped off of her, bolting out the front door.

I heard her groan in frustration, and I smirked to myself as I climbed up one of the higher trees. I climbed all the way to the top and looked out over the woods. The breeze blew and I smiled, but then a scent hit me. Well, several scents. I looked out and saw them. Kate, Gerard and a few others. I panicked and sent out a loud howl, causing the hunters to look around, frantically holding their guns.

"Come on!" Kate yelled, holding her gun in her hand and looking up through the trees. I jumped through the tops of the trees, putting distance between me and the hunters.

"Derek!" I roared, hanging onto a branch. Out of nowhere, the Alpha in question showed up, half wolfed out. "North east, about a mile" I spoke, pointing in the direction of the hunters. He growled and took off, telling me to 'keep out of trouble'. Pfffft, I rolled my eyes but took off to the house. "Hunters coming, north East. Derek needs help" And then I ran off. The pack ran with me (the wolves). We were all in formation. Me in the front, Isaac on my left, Jackson on my right and the others behind us. We ran as fast as we could, and made it there just as Kate shot Derek in the chest. We howled as our Alpha hit the ground, and then Jackson was behind Gerard, an arm around his neck. Scott, Boyd and Isaac took down the other hunters, and Erica was kneeling beside Derek.

I heard a loud BANG ring through the air, and looked over to see Scott clutching his stomach with blood coming out of his mouth.

I growled and felt myself starting to heat up, and I stepped closer and closer to Kate. I stood behind her, and wrapped my left hand in her hair and bent her head back while my right hand wrapped around her throat. She yelled out in pain and I just smirked, heating up even more. I didn't quite feel like myself, but I ignored it until someone ripped my away from Kate. I hissed until I looked into Isaac's face.

"Let's go" He tugged me up, and we got our Alpha, and ran off with our pack.

"You're an idiot" I told Derek as Stiles and I cleaned his wound. Allison and the others were working on Scott.

"Thank you, Sunshine" He rolled his eyes, hissing. I snickered and poked around the wound. "Damn it, stop that!" He swatted my hand away.

"Aw, don't be so cranky, Der-Bear" I cooed at him. He growled and reached out to grab me, but I dodged him, smacking right into Isaac. "Sorry, Curly" I laughed.

"Yeah, Der-bear" Stiles snickered, kissing Derek on the forehead.

"Stop calling me that" He narrowed his eyes.

"Your face is gonna freeze like that" I told him

"Shut-up" He snapped.

"Ooooh, good comeback" I grinned.

"I hate you" He spat.

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said, Der-Bear" I cooed at him, laughing.

"Oh bite me"

"Okay"

"OW! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY DO IT!" He yelled, rubbing his arm where I bit him.

I grinned evilly at him. "I was just taking orders from my Alpha" and I batted my eyelashes.

"Bitch" He shook his head.

"And don't you forget it" I smiled, hugging Isaac.

"No" I shook my head

"Please?" Erica frowned, crossing her arms. I shook my head again. "It's a spa, there's nothing wrong with being pampered!" She snapped.

"I don't want to be poked and prodded, okay!? You guys can fucking go, but I'm staying here" I yelled. She'd been bugging me for the last five minutes and I just can't take it anymore. "Seriously, just go and leave me the hell alone" And with that, I stormed out to the backyard.

I lay on my back in the grass and stared up at the sky, breathing deeply to calm myself. I don't know why I snapped like that at Erica, but I knew that I would apologize later on.

I must have lain out in that grass for a good 2 hours before anyone came out. "Go away" I said.

"No." He lay beside me in the grass.

"What do you want?" I snapped, groaning into my hands as I covered my face with them.

"Why did you snap at Erica?" He asked, looking at the sky.

I sighed and shrugged, uncovering my face. "I don't know, Der. I just feel…" I trailed off, not knowing how to describe it.

"Firey?" He had a wry smile on his face, and to me, he looked like he was hiding something. Like he knew something I didn't know, and it just irritated me.

"What do you know?" I sat up and looked down and over at him. He shrugged and got up off the grass, dusting the dirt off his jeans. "Damn it Derek!" I groaned, grabbing his leg and yanking, causing him to land with a thud on the ground. "You know something, and you're not telling me!" I yelled, standing over him with my foot on his chest. "Stop keeping shit from me!"

"Back off" His voice was calm, but held an edge. I shook my head and pressed my foot harder against his chest. "Abrial, back the hell off" He growled. I growled back and then got thrown across the yard, into a tree. Before I could blink, Derek had his arm across my throat and glared into my eyes. "You're still as much of a pain in the ass as you were when we were kids" He let me go, stepping back a few feet while I glared.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped, straightening my shirt.

"Go look at your family documents" And he walked away. I wanted to rip his damn hair out of his head but I settled for punching a few trees, and then stalked off to the house, mumbling under my breath the whole time.

What the hell did he mean? What's in my family documents? I shook my head and went up to Isaac's room and grabbed a few changes of clothing before going back downstairs and out to my car. It was an Aston Martin Vanquish.

I tossed the stuff in the back and climbed in the driver's seat.

"I'm coming" He said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Then get the hell in" I snapped, turning the key in the ignition and revving the engine. As soon as he got in, I peeled out of Derek's driveway and drove right out of town.

"Where are we going?" He asked, making himself comfortable in the passenger's seat.

"Home" And he looked at me confused, but I shrugged. "I need to get some things" And he left it at that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Wolf, and it depresses me every day.**

It took a day or so to reach our destination. Once we got there, it was so eerily quiet, and my heart clenched knowing exactly what happened. My old pack was entirely wiped out.

"Wow…it's like a ghost town" He whistled and I shot him a look. "Sorry"

I grunted and climbed out of the car, hearing him do the same and we walked towards the bigger house in the center of the small town/village. I opened the front door quietly and walked in. My eyes watered as I smelt old blood, my father's blood, in the air. I shook it away though and continued into the house and down the hall.

"What happened here?" He asked quietly and I turned to face him, staring up into his blue eyes.

"My father was murdered by hunters. Pack too." And I could feel myself start to tear up again and I tried to hold it back, but he looked at me and then hugged me, and I lost it. I hugged back tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I had to run…d-dad made me" I cried. He just held me and let me cry it out.

"Loss sucks, especially parents…" He said after I had calmed down. I sniffled and looked up at him, wiping my eyes.

"How would you know?" I asked quietly.

"My parents died. My mother was left on life support long enough for me to be born and then…"He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry" I hugged him again before we both pulled away. "Alright, we need to get the documents out of the office" And we made our way to the room at the end of the hall. When we opened the door, it looked just as dad left it. We grabbed every piece of paper in that room and trudge out to my car and shoved it all in the back backseat.

"Thank you, Jackson" I said as I started up the car.

"Any time, Abe" He nodded, buckling his seatbelt. I half smiled and sped out of the village as quickly as I could, leaving behind memories, pain and some guilt. I knew that I would never forgive myself for running, as ordered, and abandoning pack. But I knew that one day, the pain and guilt would lessen.

We stopped at a hotel for the night, both of us needing rest after spending so much time on the rode the day before and then lugging all those papers (in boxes) out to the car.

As soon as we walked into the room, I flopped on to one of the full sized beds, still in my jeans, boots and sweatshirt. I shut my eyes and sighed as I relaxed a little.

"I'm going to call Lydia" Jackson excused himself, entering the bathroom. I reached behind me into my back pocket and grabbed my phone, quickly dialing Isaac's number.

"Where are you!?" He sounded frantic when he answered the phone.

"Sh, relax. I'm at a hotel right now…I just got back from the village" I rolled onto my back and rubbed my hand tiredly over my eyes.

"I was…I was just worried…" He muttered into the phone. I smiled a little.

"I'm okay. I have pretty boy with me" I said.

"Good…"

"…"

"I miss you" He said.

"I miss you too, Isaac. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. I just need some sleep tonight" I said. We talked for awhile, and I fell asleep while I was still on the phone with him.

"Wake the hell up" SMACK, a pillow hits me upside the head.

"Jackson, I'm going to rip your fucking arms off" I snapped, sitting up and glaring at him. He simple smirked and left the room. I hauled myself up out of bed, muttering profanities under my breath as I walked out of the room and out to the car, where said pretty boy was waiting in the passenger's seat.

"I want to get home" He said, sounding a little off. I completely understood, because I wasn't feeling myself either.

The closer I drove to Beacon Hills, the more I felt better. Jackson seemed to be the same way. Once I pulled up in Derek's driveway, I got yanked from the car and into Isaac's arms.

"Next time, tell me when you decide to leave" He buried his face in my neck, and I could tell he was breathing in my scent. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and ran my fingers through his hair, breathing in his scent as well.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. I felt him nod and then he pulled away, but he still had his arms wrapped tight around me, like he was afraid I'd leave again. "I promise, next time you come with me" He relaxed a little but didn't let me go.

We made our way into the house, ignoring Jackson and Lydia making out on the porch, and we sat on the couch. My legs were thrown over his lap, my face buried in his chest and his arms around me tightly. We held each other for a while, whispering words back and forth that had us both calming down a little.

We had a pack dinner that night, and then we all either left or went to our rooms. Isaac and I snuggled on his bed, our legs tangled together with his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I focused on his heartbeat as we relaxed.

He opened his mouth and started talking about his dad. About everything, and I just tightened my arms around him and whispered reassuring words in his ear when he started to shake. I felt myself get angry when I heard what his dad did to him (the abuse), but I was so damn glad that the Kanima (which turned out to be Jackson, surprisingly) killed him. He told me how when Matt (Jackson's old 'master') died, that Lydia ended up being Jackson's master and they joined the pack, and he somehow turned from Lizard man to wolf man.

"Wow" Was all I could say.

The next day, I sat and went through every document that Jackson and I brought back. It wasn't until the very end of the last box that I found a letter. It was to my father, and it was from my mother…

'_Dearest, _

_I know you must hate me for what I have done, but I fell in love with another man. I know that you are angry, but it was something that couldn't be helped. You know that we weren't meant for a forever. Please, treat our little girl well. Make sure she knows that I love her. _

_Love always, _

_Melody. '_

I frowned at the paper, and tried to think. I remember seeing my mother once or twice, and I remember another man…what was his name?

"Peter" A voice said from right beside me and I swore that I would keel over it people kept sneaking up and scaring the shit out of me.

"Stop doing that!" I snapped, clutching my hand to my chest.

"The man in that letter…his name is Peter" Derek had his normal broody 'I'm-constipated' look on his face.

I raised an eyebrow. "You know him?" I asked, looking down at the letter. Derek was quiet for a few moments.

"He's my uncle" And I did a double take, staring at him like he was nuts.

"Alpha says what?" I asked, wanting to make sure I heard him right.

"Peter Hale…he's my uncle" Derek repeated.

"So…" I shook my head, blinking a little.

"We're family" And he looked happy, well, as happy as Derek can look.

I blinked again, and stared at the letter. "Um…wow" I muttered. Derek nodded and then patted my shoulder and went into the kitchen.

Um, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Wolf, but if I did, there would seriously be less Potato Scott (kidding. I love his character). Please review and tell me what you think.**

I sat on the couch for a few minutes, before I got up and followed Derek. "You knew my mother" It was a statement.

"I did" He nodded, pulling out some steak from the freezer.

"Is she alive?" I asked, not really feeling hopeful about that question.

"No." He said, and I nodded, hopping onto the counter.

"Did she ever marry your uncle?" I asked.

"Yes" He nodded, starting to make the steaks. I hopped down and grabbed a bag of potatoes. I stabbing holes into them as Derek talked. "She passed in the fire…Peter, who the hell knows where he's at now" And then he launched into the story of how Peter killed Laura, making Peter the alpha, and then him biting Scott. I was wide-eyed by the time he stopped talking.

"Damn" I let out a low whistle and Derek nodded. "So…he's my…stepdad?" I made a face at the thought, making Derek chuckle at me.

"Yes, and that makes us cousins" He grinned a little. I smiled widely and poked his side. "Stop" He chuckled. I laughed and went back to prepping the potatoes.

"I'm glad I'm not alone" my voice was quiet, but I knew he heard me because he nodded. We went back to making dinner in silence. "Did we ever meet as kids?" I asked him randomly, my head tilted slightly.

"We did" Derek nodded, plating the food. I helped set everyone's plates on the table and get drinks out.

The rest of the pack popped up and all gathered at the table. Derek at the head of the table with Stiles beside him, Isaac and me on Derek's right, with Allison and Scott beside us, Erica and Boyd across from us, and Lydia and Jackson at the end of the table.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Stiles asked as we all ate.

"Found out Der and I are cousins. And Peter's my step dad" And cue Scott choking. The others just looked confused, looking back and forth between Derek and me.

"Scott, you chew and _then_ swallow." Stiles said and I snickered.

"Bet you know _**all**_ about that" I smirked. Stiles blushed and flipped me the bird, making me laugh.

"Shut up" He snapped, and I laughed again. Scott eventually stopped choking and just stared at me.

I raised an eyebrow, but he kept staring. I took a fork full of baked potato and flung it, smacking it right into his forehead. "Stop staring, potato" I smiled.

He glared at me, wiping his forehead. I shrugged and finished eating, and then leaned my head on Isaac's shoulder as he ate. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled.

Later, once everyone finished, it was decided that we would all stay the night. This time, there were no puppy piles. Isaac and I were upstairs in his bedroom, Stiles and Derek in Derek's bedroom, and the other couples down in the living room.

Isaac was curled around me, with his arm protectively across my stomach. I could hear his calm heartbeat and I sighed softly.

"So…you're Derek's cousin?" Isaac asked with his head in my neck.

"Yep" I said.

"How?" He asked, and I sighed again.

"My mother married Derek's uncle Peter. We're step-cousins, but still cousins." I smiled a little. It really was amazing to me. I thought I had lost all family, but I didn't. I still have Derek.

"Wow..." Isaac chuckled, his breath on my neck making me squirm. I could feel him smirk into my skin, just before he nipped lightly at my neck. I whined and went to pull away but his arms tightened around me, making me stay in place.

"Isaac" I whined, squirming more as he kept nipping at my neck. "Stop" But I didn't really want him to, and I knew he knew that, but he stopped anyway. I groaned a little in protest before rolling over, pressing my face into his chest. I could hear his chuckle and smiled a little to myself.

The next day, well, it didn't go too well.

I got up, got dressed, ate breakfast and BOOM. In walks some man, that I don't recognize but the others do. His scent smelled familiar.

"Peter" Derek greeted tersely. I raised an eyebrow and looked between the two men, before taking a step back behind Derek.

"Derek. Children." Peter smirked as he sauntered into the living room completely, and his eyes landed on me and widened a little. "No…" he shook his head, before going back to being the asshole that he apparently is. "Aww, taking in strays now? Such a shame" He tsked.

"You're a dick" I snapped, and he smirked.

"Oh, how wonderful…a sweet little girl using such grown up words" He snickered. If it wasn't for Derek's restraining arm on my shoulder, I would have launched myself at the asshole.

"Screw you, old man!" I snapped, baring my teeth at him. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Old man? I don't see any old man in this room, do any of you?" He questioned everyone in the room.

"Yeah, you" Jackson and Scott chorused, and I would have laughed but I was pissed.

"You need to learn to have respect, for your father" And that's when I lost it. I tossed Derek's hand off of my shoulder and launched myself at Peter, knocking him back into the wall. My hands around his throat and him gasping for air.

"**You are not my father**" I growled dangerously, letting my claws come out and slightly sink into his neck, making him his as a little blood came out. "Watch your tongue, or I'll rip it out" And then I let him go, and walked back over to help Derek up. "I'm sorry" I said quietly to the Alpha. He nodded and brushed some dust off his shirt.

"She's feisty, just like her mom" Peter chuckled, but his eyes looked sad. I narrowed my own at him. "You look a lot like her too…red hair, and those green eyes." He smiled a little and I decided right then and there that he was an ass, and kind of weird.

"Don't talk about my mother" I snapped, and stormed into the kitchen.

**A/N: Any theories on what's up with Abrial? What about her burning Kate? What do you think is happening. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I do not profit from this FANFICTION, though it would be AWESOME. **

**Thank you to Chelsea for beta-ing this for me. I love you to bits!**

I stormed back into the living room a few moments later, slightly calm but still pissed off. "I want to know about my mother" I said.

"I don't know anything, dear" Peter sighed, sounding bored.

"Yeah right, old man. You were her husband" I snapped, rolling my eyes at him. Peter laughed and I swear to all that is Holy that I wanted to hit him. Like really really hit him. "Seriously asshole, you need to tell me about her"

"I do not need to tell you anything" Peter stopped laughing and stared at me.

"Yes you do. I never knew my mother and you are the only one who really knew her." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and Peter mimicked me. I glared at him and he looked at me intently. We were in a staring contest for a while.

"Peter, stop jerking around and tell her what she wants to know" Derek sounded exasperated with it, and I snickered a little.

"Why should I?" And now he's really annoying.

"Because she could kill you" Derek sat down in the recliner. The others had left a bit ago. He and Peter shared a look before Peter looked over at me with an expression I couldn't decipher.

"Your mother…" He smiled a little "She was a strong woman…so powerful, loving…strong willed…" He sighed, rubbing his hand at his forehead. "You look exactly like her, and from how you've acted thus far, you've got her personality."

I raised an eyebrow but sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, staring across at Peter while he talked.

"She was…fire" At that, his mouth quirked up slightly into a secretive smirk. Derek had the same look, and it irritated me.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, glaring hard at the eldest Hale.

"Oh you'll find out, dear."And then he stopped talking. I growled at him and just as I went to stand up, Erica and Boyd came bursting into the house. Their clothes were tattered and bloody.

"What happened?" Derek, Peter and I all asked at the same time.

"Isaac…he's been…" Erica panted

"Taken by….the…Argents" Boyd passed out.

I stood up, ramrod straight and then bolted out of the door, howling.

**DEREK'S POV**

Abrial tore out of the house before any of us could stop her. Peter and I glanced at each other warily and then helped the 2 Beta's over to the couch. I went outside and morphed to my alpha form, calling out for the pack and hearing an angry war cry from somewhere far in the distance. Abrial.

I tore off after her, hoping to hell I could catch her before she went insane…well, more so than normal.

Instincts helped me locate her, about a mile on the outskirts of town outside of an old warehouse that no one really used anymore, except the Argents. Abrial must have sensed me because she glance over her shoulder at me, and what I saw freaked me out. He face was half morphed, but not into a wolf. It was like a bird.

Fuck, I was right.

Just as I morphed back to my human skin, she went in through an open window. I silently followed her, but kept my distance slightly. She was stalking quietly around the upper rafters. I could hear Isaac screaming, and see Abrial holding herself back, waiting for just the right moment.

I, however, jumped right down off of the catwalk and landed behind Kate. "You don't learn" I tsked. She whipped around, and then rolled her eyes at me.

"Here to get the little puppy? Sorry, but that's not happening. He's mine" Kate smirked, and several other Argents turned guns on me. I raised my hands up in surrender and shrugged my shoulders.

"_**I'M **_not here for him" I started, only to be cut off.

"But I am" A voice growled. We all looked up just in time to see Abrial fly, literally fucking fly, down from the rafters and knock Kate on her ass. "You take what's mine?" Abrial growls, half claws/half talons digging into the skin of Kate's shoulders.

Just as the Argents in the warehouse start shooting, the rest of the pack bursts in. They all looked shocked as hell to see a half wolf/half bird beast gripping onto Kate, but I know they recognize Abrial's scent. The rest of us take out the other Argents, while Abrial does whatever it is she has planned.

**Abrial POV**

I don't know what happened, but all I can do is keep sinking my fingers, or claws, into skin. The scent tells me it's who I'm after, and I dig my nails further into her shoulders, and then rake them down her chest, a smirk on my face the whole time. "Oh Katie, you really shouldn't have taken what belongs to me" My voice is a hiss, and I hear her scream, but it only drives me forward.

I end up digging my nails into her throat, and completely take her head off, silencing her for good. I turn to look over my shoulder and see Gerard with a cross bow. I stand up and just as He goes to fire it off, someone bursts in and takes the old creep down, ripping his skin up as the old man yells out in agony.

A whimper of pain makes me turn my head, and I see my Isaac. I go to him, and take off the leads they had buried in his skin, and uncuff him. He drops down, and I wrap my arms…and wings? Around him, shielding us both as he cries. I coo in his ear, rubbing my hand carefully over his back, aware of the fact that he has a few bruises (but they would heal) and my hands are still all kinds of wacked out.

"We need to go" A voice says, and I snap my head up, unwrapping my wings from around my mate and pulling them in close to my body. It's Derek. He lifts Isaac, whispering to me to keep me calm while we get out of the warehouse.

~Few Hours Later~

A few hours later, my wings are back into my skin and I'm wrapped around Isaac on the couch while the rest of the pack surrounds us in the living room.

Peter strolls through the door and I look over at him, raising an eyebrow. "Where have you been?" Derek asks before I do.

"Just cleaning our mess up" Peter smiles. I blink at him. "After I killed the old man, I had to burn down the warehouse to cover our tracks" And then I'm kind of gaping at him like a fish.

"Wait, you're the one that got to Gerard?" I ask incredulously, and then he nods and I'm left still gaping slightly.

"Told you that you were just like your mother" Peter says a while later when it's completely quiet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Teen Wolf. Anything else recognizable belongs to the respectful owner. I only own the plot and Abrial.**

Isaac, Erica, and I were all in the kitchen, trying to bake Stiles a birthday cake while Derek was supposed to keep him busy. I don't care to know how the Alpha is keeping Stiles busy; it would probably plague me for the rest of my life.

A huge cook book was sitting on the counter, and I was hunched over it, trying to find a good recipe. In the end, we three decided on a chocolate cake, because it was easier and it's Stiles favorite.

'Chocolate Cake Recipe

1 ½ sticks of butter  
1 2/3 cups of sugar  
3 eggs  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
2 cups all-purpose flour  
2/3 cups Hershey's Cocoa  
1 ¼ teaspoons baking soda  
1 teaspoon salt  
¼ baking powder  
1 1/3 cups water'

We pre-heated the oven to 350 degrees. Erica and Isaac grabbed all the ingredients, and I grabbed the bowl and the hand mixer. Mixing together the butter, sugar, eggs and vanilla, I then added all the dry ingredients and mixed it until the chocolate batter was smooth. Erica grabbed the special cake pan that we bought, and I poured in the batter. Isaac washed the bowl and the beaters, while I popped the cake pan in the oven.

While waiting for it to cook, we 3 grabbed cleaning supplies and set to work on scrubbing every inch of the house. I took the downstairs and Isaac took the bathrooms (because Erica and I both refuse to clean them because just, boys.) and Erica took the rooms upstairs. Halfway through cleaning downstairs, the timer for the oven dinged and I hurriedly pulled it out of the oven (forgetting oven mitts, but it didn't hurt me). The cake pan was set on the counter on a cooling rack so it would cool, and I went back to cleaning.

An hour later, the house was cleaned, and I set about putting fondant on the cake. I smiled proudly when I finished.

Erica, Isaac and I all met up in the living room with the bags of party stuff and set about decorating. Black and yelled streamers (which I REALLY wanted to burn) hung all throughout the downstairs. The dining room table covered with a batman themed table cloth, a cupcake stand, and little cardboard things of Batman, Joker, Robin, Catwoman, etc.

The cake set in the kitchen, out of site. A cooler was in the living room, filled with soda, beer, and other things.

Erica and I looked at each other, smirked and then bounded up the steps and into my room. She grabbed her outfit and I grabbed mine, and we both quickly got dressed. We put our gift to Stiles in a black bag and stuffed yellow tissue paper in it. We ran back down the steps and set our bag on the gift table that was in the living room.

"He's going to flip" Isaac grinned at us. We both laughed and high fived each other.

"The others should be here soon" I said, and just like that, the rest of the pack stampeded in.

"Holy Shit, Batman" Jackson smirked, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and fixed my mask.

"Kiss my ass, Whittemore." I said, tossing him a beer. He chuckled and opened it, taking a drink and wrapped an arm around Lydia.

"That's mean" Lydia smiled. I smiled also and heard Derek and Stiles coming towards the house. Erica and I shared a look and then hid in the coat closet. We heard them walk into the house, and we knew Derek knew where we were and what we were up to, but he said nothing.

"Aw guys!" Stiles yelled. Erica and I laughed quietly, and then quietly opened the door, sneaking up behind Stiles and wrapping our arms around him.

"Happy Birthday, Batman" We said together, and Stiles Stilinski yelped, like a girl. Once he got his breathing under control, he turned and smiled at us.

"I'm batman?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Duh" Erica and I chorused, smiling big. He looked us both up and down, and he smirked.

"Catwoman and Robin?" He asked. I nodded and fixed my belt.

"And you better love us, because these tights itch" I told him.

"And pleather outfits are hot" Erica agreed.

"I love you" He smiled. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles shoulders. "You knew?" Stiles asked, and Derek nodded. "I love you too, Sour wolf" He kissed Derek's chin.

The party kicked off without any issues. Everyone was laughing, and drinking and just having a blast. Stiles and I had silly string guns and ran around shooting each other.

"PRESENTS" Erica yelled, causing me to freeze, and Stiles ran into me and thank God for me being a 'supernatural being' because I managed not to fall over.

Stiles grunted and ran over to the couch, grinning like a little kid as everyone started handing him his presents.

Scott got him a video camera, Allison gave him cash, Lydia and Jackson bought him a Jacket, and Boyd got him a t-shirt that had the outline of a man's body, completely muscled up. We all got a good laugh out of it. Derek said his present for Stiles would come later, and he had this face on that made me want to run off and dive into a vat of holy water.

"Here you go" Erica and I sang together, handing Stiles his present. He tore through the tissue paper and pulled out the t-shirt we got him. He grinned as he held it up.

"I think you guys went overboard with the batman shit" Scott groaned. Erica and I snapped our heads over and glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender and shut his damn mouth.

"I love it" Stiles said, yanking his shirt off and pulling on his batman t-shirt. It was black with a giant ass yellow batman symbol on it, and it had a cape that Velcrode on.

"Ridiculous" Jackson shook his head. I raised an eyebrow and cracked him upside the head.

"Shut the hell up, pretty boy" I growled. Jackson muttered under his breath, but I ignored him and went over to Isaac who was sitting in a chair quietly. "What's wrong, babe?" I whispered, running my hands through his hair.

"Nothing" He sighed, leaning into my touch. I smiled a little.

"Liar" I whispered, and he chuckled.

"It's nothing, just missed you" He mumbled, leaning his head against my chest. I laughed softly and kissed the top of his head.

"Cake time" Erica said, tapping my shoulder. I nodded and asked Isaac if he wanted to get it, and he said yes. He went into the kitchen and brought it out, the candles already lit.

We all obnoxiously sang happy birthday to Stiles, and he blew out his candles. We all ate a piece of cake and grabbed more liquor, and I can't remember what the hell happened after that.

The next morning, I woke up in a puppy pile. But not just any normal puppy pile. I was curled in between Jackson and Isaac, and everyone was naked. NAKED. N-a-k-e-d! I tried not to freak out, but when I felt certain things poking me, I bolted the hell up out of there and right into my room.

I got in the shower, and scrubbed the dirtiness from my skin, and when I stepped out, I wrapped up in a towel and walked into my room and slipped on a pair of unawares and a bra, then a pair of loose jeans and a football jersey. I slipped on a pair of socks and quietly walked downstairs, brushing my hair at the same time. I tossed the brush onto the couch and walked into the kitchen.

I put on a pot of coffee and hopped up onto the counter. Once it brewed, I put it in a travel mug and slipped on a pair of sneakers and walked out of the house. I picked up the scent I was looking for and followed it out to the warehouse that we were all in the other day.

"You're coming with me" I told him, and before he could protest, I dragged him back to the house and tossed him onto the floor. "I want answers" I growled.

"I have no answers" Peter stood, brushing himself off and looking totally bored. Dick.

"Oh, I think you do" I growled, my eyes flashing at him. He sighed and looked at me.

"What's happening?" Derek asked, coming into the room.

"You too. I want some fucking answers, and I want them now." I glared over at my cousin.

"What do you want to know?" Peter asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"Oh, I don't know..MAYBE WHY I TURNED INTO A BIRD!?" I screamed at him, and I could feel myself starting to morph.

"Calm down" Derek ordered, and I glared at him.

"Don't order me around" I ordered him. He growled but nodded.

"Tell her" Derek told Peter. Peter rolled his eyes and refused. I shrugged and walked over, wrapping my hands around his neck, lifting him up in the air, and talons for fingers on my hands.

"Tell me" I ordered, my eyes flashing again. Peter struggled a little, but then gave up.

"Your mother…she…was a…phoenix" Peter grunted, gasping for breath when I let him drop to the ground.

"A what?" I asked, trying to make sure I heard him right.

"A phoenix" Derek yawned.

I blinked and shook my head, looking down at the talons. Well damn, I guess I believe them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any other recognizable, blah blah. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own Abrial and the plot.**

"How can I be so sure that you're telling the truth?" I demanded, crossing my arms. They both gave me a 'duh' look and I blushed. "I need proof" I said.

"Isn't the whole, you turning into a bird proof enough?" Peter said in his normal bored tone. I really, _**really **_wanted to punch him.

"That doesn't mean that I'm a Phoenix!" I flailed, glaring at him.

"It does. Think about it, you are able to burn things and people with your touch, your eyes" Peter ticked off.

"Shut-up" I snapped at him, starting to believe them, and plopped my ass onto the recliner. And just about the time I did that, the pack tumbled down the steps, still naked. "Uh…" I said awkwardly as I adverted my eyes.

"What happened last night?" Peter asked, eyeing Stiles up. I reached over and punched him right in the arm. "Ouch" He hissed, rubbing his arm. I smirked and looked back over at the pack.

"What _**did **_happen?" I wondered.

"I don't remember much after we cracked open the Jack" Jackson rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"I remember that Allison was making out with Lydia" Stiles supplied. Said girls both blushed and ran upstairs, I suppose so that they could get dressed.

"So…we basically had an orgy?" I asked, panicking a little. I had woken up between Isaac and Jackson, and both were spooning me…Oh god…"Did we…?" I flailed my arms towards the two guys in question.

"I know we did something" Isaac mumbled, motioning between himself and me. I blushed slightly then looked over at Jackson who wouldn't look at me.

"Oh God, Oh God" I kept chanting, shaking my head. I couldn't believe it. I did something last night, with my mate and pack mate…and I don't remember it.

"Hey, calm down" Jackson muttered. I shook my head and wailed out. Yes, I was overreacting but how would _**YOU**_ feel if you were me? Wait, don't answer that. "It was nothing too bad, I promise" The look on his face was one of reassurance. But really, I wasn't feeling reassured. I have a mate, and so does he, and UGH!

"I'm such a slut!" I groaned. Next thing I know, I feel someone yank my hair."Ow" I whine, looking up and seeing both males glaring at me. "What was that for?" I whine.

"You're not a slut" Isaac growled, and that's really the first time I've heard him do that, and it was making me…tingly.

"But-"

"He's right, you're not. It's a natural thing" Jackson said, looking at me. I rubbed my scalp and then sighed, nodding.

"But wait, what about Lydia?" I asked Jackson, panicking a little again.

"What about her?" Jackson asked carelessly.

"Um…she's your mate…?" I blinked at him when he started chuckling. "What the hell are you laughing about?" I demanded, shaking my head in confusion.

"She isn't my mate" Jackson chuckled.

"Pretty boy, say whaaaat?" I sputtered.

"She's not my mate" Jackson repeated. I blinked and then opened my mouth. "We were just…having fun together." He interrupted, shrugging. I stared at him. And stared at him. And stared at him. It went on for about 20 minutes before I snapped out of it.

"I'm confused." I grunted, rubbing my forehead.

"Easy, I have my mates" And then he went upstairs and got dressed.

"Mates?" I asked the room. No one answered. Isaac blushed and ran upstairs also. "Stop keeping shit from me!" I yelled, standing up and punching the wall. I barely flinched at all. I stormed up the steps after the 2, ignoring Peter laughing and Derek trying not to laugh. Fuckers.

I burst into Isaac's room, catching them putting their boxers on. "I want to know what the hell you meant…Lahey, sit your adorable ass down, now" I pointed at them each. Isaac jumped but sat on the bed while I glared Jackson down.

"Simple, I have 2 mates" Jackson said, slipping on his boxers casually.

"And they would be?" I asked my voice hard. When he just looked at me and Isaac, I shook my head. "Impossible. I would have known" I said adamantly.

"You didn't know Isaac was your mate at first" He pointed out, and I wanted to smack him.

"Guys-"

"Shush Isaac." I waved my hand at him, and then turned back to Jackson. "Say I do believe you…why didn't I know?" I asked him.

Jackson sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I've known Isaac was my mate…it just never felt complete and we just…"

"It didn't feel right…like something was missing…" Isaac piped up. Both of them were looking at me.

"And now we have it" Jackson smiled slightly. I just stood there looking at them dumbly.

"But…Lydia…"I said quietly.

"She was just a cover…"Jackson shrugged. I raised an eyebrow at him. "We just messed around sometimes"

"But…"

"We're mates, Abrial" Jackson and Isaac both said at the same time, smiling. Um, I'm going to die.

**A/N: Guys, bare with me haha. What do you think? 2 mates? HOLY SHIT. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to inform you, but I STILL don't own Teen Wolf. Also, there is a WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER. SMUT, THREESOME, WHATEVER. Please read and review **

Have you ever had that moment where you just know you're going to die? That's how I'm feeling right now, watching Jackson and Isaac stare at me, the same look on both of their face. Lust, desire, want…and dare I say, love? It made me gulp, and step back slightly. They inched forward and I took another step back.

"Abrial, just feel…you know we're telling you the truth." Jackson purred out, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning, just from his voice.

"W-why didn't you both tell me?" I whimpered, feeling my back hit the wall. I was trapped now. They both stood in front of me, blocking any exit I may have had.

"We didn't want to overwhelm you…" Isaac said softly, cupping my cheek.

"B-but…why didn't I feel the need…to 'be' with him…" I whispered, looking up at Isaac.

"Derek has a theory" Isaac said.

"He think that it's because of you other 'powers' coming in, that he blocked half of your senses, or emotions from you. He thinks that you've always felt a pull to both of us, but the one to Isaac was stronger because Isaac needed your protection" Jackson said, cupping my other cheek.

"F-from what?" The stuttering I was doing was pissing me off.

"Derek seems to think that because of the other 'powers' kicking in finally, that you could sense that Isaac was…sorry babe, the weaker one. On some basic level, Isaac needed you more at the time." Jackson leaned forward, pressing his lips to my forehead. My breath hitched in my throat, and I could just tell that they were both smiling. "But then the attack…and I just…" He trailed off. I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around him before looking over at Isaac unsure.

"It's okay babe" Isaac whispered, kissing both of our cheeks. Jackson sighed softly and kissed my forehead.

"Look, I know this "He motioned between the three of us "Isn't 'normal' but what in our lives is anymore? I think…I know we can make this work…just…please" This is the first time I've seen him look like that, or sound like that….desperate. I cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes. "Please…"He pleaded quietly, leaning into my touch.

I nervously bit my lip, and leaned forward. Softly pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling back and gauging both his and Isaac's reactions.

"We're not going to get upset if you pay one of us some attention" Isaac chuckled, leaning forward and kissing me. I sighed against his mouth and I felt Jackson start to press kisses against my neck. I moaned quietly, sucking on Isaac's bottom lip. My eyes shut, my fingers gripping the back of Jacksons head as he sucked and bit my neck gently, and Isaac slipping his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch.

So many sensations, and it was driving me crazy. My body craved so much more, and when I moaned, I think both of…my mates knew. I could feel someone's hands going up under my shirt and someone's hands holding me tightly to keep me from sliding down the wall.

"Oh shit…Jackson…Isaac" I panted, lifting my arms up so that one of them could get my shirt off. Hormones and instincts kicking in, and damned if I was going to fight it.

"Shh" They cooed in unison, each attacking my neck causing me to his and arch, tilting my neck back. They moved us over to the bed, never moving their lips from my neck.

Before long, we were all completely naked and I was on my back.

Isaac hovered over me, kissing my passionately, biting my bottom lip while Jackson was under me, me laying on him, running his hands up and down my body. Jackson cupped my breasts, teasing my nipples before slowly moving his hand between my legs, teasing me until I arched up, crying out into Isaac's mouth as Isaac's hand joined into the teasing. In no time, I was yelling out their names and shaking as my release hit me. As I came down from the release, I was completely on my back on the mattress, and I saw that they were kissing, and it made me whimper, especially when they started touching…

I leaned over, and started to plant kisses and love bites all along Jackson's chest, and I'm pretty sure that Isaac had quite a few on him from me. I ended up on my back again, Jackson over top of me. He leaned down, kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, whimpering as he slowly started to slide into me. I could feel Isaac running his hands over us both. I shut my eyes as Jackson started to thrust slowly. In and out, over and over until I was just about to fly over the edge and then the guys switched places.

Isaac flipped me over onto my hands and knees, and then slid into me quickly. The pace rough and fast. When we finally came, we both howled out and my neck bared, causing him to bite down hard.


	18. Chapter 18

About 2 days later, when the need for food was no longer able to be ignored, Jackson, Isaac and I all got dressed (Me in Jackson's shirt and a pair of Isaac's sweatpants and the guys in sweatpants) we finally made our way downstairs. My hair was pulled back off my shoulders and neck, letting the love bites and mating marks show.

"Wow, it smells like sex" Was the first thing out of Scott's mouth and I ended up sending a remote control sailing at his head and THUMP. I smirked and walked into the kitchen, ignoring anyone else's comments.

I had come to the conclusion that yes, I have 2 mates and I wasn't going to be ashamed of it. I could tell that they both loved me, though none of us said the words.

I opened the fridge and jumped when someone started talking.

"I see you figured out about them" Peter said, sitting at the table and reading the paper.

"Who the hell reads the paper anymore? There's this thing called the INTERNET" I closed the fridge and grabbed an apple off the counter, taking a large bite out of it. "And I'm sure that you know I did" I shrugged, hopping up onto the counter and facing my 'step-father'.

"Tsk tsk, hush" He chuckled, setting the paper on the table. He looked at me for a minute. "You're happy"

"No shit" I rolled my eyes.

"Look" Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I know you hate me, and you have several reasons to do so. I married your mother and broke your parents up. I'm…not the most _pleasant _person, but I want you to know something"

"No. I want _**you **_to know something Peter. I love my father to bits, and my mother, though I never knew really knew her. I vaguely have some memories of her and of you also…" Isighed, and took another bite of my apple, chewing silently. "But, I don't hate you because you are the reason they weren't together. I hate you because you're a cocky, arrogant, egotistical son of a bitch" I said it all so calmly.

"Don't hold back" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and listen to me!" I snapped at him, tempted to hit him with my apple, but I managed not to. "To hate someone, you have to have some feelings of care for them. With that being said, I do care about you. You're family, whether by marriage or blood, it doesn't matter. You're family, and I care, but you're an asshole" I shrugged.

Peter stared at her for a moment, and then he smiled at her. She was so much like her mother that it shocked him sometimes. It also made his heart hurt.

"I can understand. And I want you to know…I may not be your father, but I definitely think of you as my daughter. And I always will." And then they both stared at each other for a few moments until Derek came into the room. "That's my cue to go threaten a few pups" Peter stood up, winking at Derek and Abrial as he walked out of the room.

"He's so weird" The cousins said together, shaking their heads. Abrial finished off her apple and grabbed an orange.

"I heard the talk…so you think of him as family?" Derek said.

"I do. He was married to my mother…that makes him and you family."Abrial looked at him for a second. "I can see how much he loved my mom…and I guess that means he can't be that bad. He's still a dick though"

"I agree." Derek nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me about…Jackson and Isaac?" She asked her cousin.

Derek sighed. "It really wasn't my place, like I said before. Jackson explained what I thought the reasoning behind the lack of 'bond' with him at first. Isaac needed you more. You and Jackson are the more dominant in the relationship between you 3" He grabbed a slice of her orange and ended up getting some orange juice in her eye. Abrial burst out laughing as he growled at the fruit.

"My family" She giggled, shaking her head.


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen wolf. **

**A/N: I know you guys probably don't read my Author's notes, but I just want to say that this story has been so fun to write. I met a great friend (my beta, Chelsea) and I love the reviews you guys leave. I really hope you love (or loved) this story as much as I do/did. I thank you all3 And don't worry, this won't be the last you hear of the gang. **

It's been a long time that I've been here. I wound up having a baby girl with Isaac. We named her Annabeth Michelle Lahey. She got my red hair and Isaac's blue eyes. Dimples and freckles and she is the cutest and most chubbiest little thing ever. She took after me in the whole 'let's torment Scott' thing.

Scott and Allison have 3 kids, and as of a week ago, Allison is late again.

Lydia and Peter mated (which completely freaked me the hell out, but once I saw how happy Peter was, I was happy too). They are trying for a child now.

Boyd and Erica had one little boy, and Erica refuses to have anymore because it 'was hard to get her gorgeous body back'. I snorted at that one, I'll tell ya that.

Did I mention I'm also currently pregnant with twins? We're sure their Jackson's. He's been so excited, but I've been tempted to drop kick him down the stairs a few times. But because I love him, I didn't.

~Present~

"Jackson, if you don't stop hovering I swear to God I'll-"

"You need your rest!"

"I've been resting all week!"

"The doctor said you needed to relax!"

"Well your hovering isn't helping!"

"Sorry…now just…" He reached over and started fluffing my pillows.

"ISAAC!" I screamed. And then screamed again a moment later when a pain ripped through my stomach, and I felt a gush of fluid.

"SHE'S IN LABOR"

"NO SHIT, SCOTT!"

"SHUT UP STILES!"

"HOW ABOUT EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ALLISON!" After everything settled, Allison went to medical school. She was a doctor, but she only worked with the pack. And her family.

The guys rushed out of the bedroom and got Allison. I was left alone for a moment, before I screamed again.

~~Hours later~~

I collapsed back onto the bed, panting and crying, completely on the verge of passing out when I was handed one of our little boys.

He looked like Jackson's doppelganger. It was creepy. Cute, but creepy.

Isaac was in the rocking chair, cooing to the other baby.

We named them both Giovanni Francis Whittemore, and Emmet Nathaniel Whittemore.

"You made it through" Jackson whispered in my ear, smiling at me and our son. He had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. I smiled tiredly up at him and handed him Giovanni. "Sleep baby, and we'll be here when you wake up"

And I did just that.

Life was good.


End file.
